Like A Stab In The Heart
by Julayy
Summary: Fanfiction of Eunhae from the Korean boy band Super Junior. That's enough said. :D The rest is for you to read and find out by yourself. Reviews would be loved so I can see if I have to fix anything.
1. An Eventful Morning

Grumbles could be heard as well as the ruffling of bed sheets and blankets. A male's head popped out from under the blankets on the bed and his eyes opened. His eyes quickly darted to the clock and sighed when he realized it was only seven o'clock in the morning. It was Saturday and he didn't have anything planned for that day. So why was he up so early?

Turning his attention toward a lump beside him, he blinked. Oh. That was what woke him up. An arm had flopped onto him as well as a leg that wrapped around his waist. Reaching a hand out from under the blankets, he pulled the gray fabric down to reveal a familiar face.

"Donghaeee..." he groaned. Thinking of a fun idea, a grin spread on his lips and he moved so he was out of Donghae's grasp. Sitting up, he sat Indian-style on the bed and used his hands to push Donghae off the bed and onto the floor. A giggle escaped his mouth and he watched for the results of his wrong-doing.

"WAH!" was the sound that came from Donghae after the rather soft thump of his body hitting the hardwood floor. "Eunhyuk! What was that for?!" he exclaimed, standing up and rubbing his back. He looked at Eunhyuk with a pouty face before collapsing back onto the bed and laying there on his stomach. "You're a meanie." His mumble was muffled by the bed, but he was sure Eunhyuk understood what he said.

"Well, then stop sneaking into my room every night ~ !" stated Eunhyuk, still laughing a bit.

Turning around so he was laying on his back now, Donghae looked up at Eunhyuk with a glare. "I'm telling you... I have sleepwalking problems," he said.

"Uh huh... Sure... If you have sleepwalking problems, how come you always end up in my room? Why not one of the others?" Eunhyuk asked, raising his brow.

"Well...Well...I DON' T KNOW!!" Donghae stated. There was a silence after that, since Eunhyuk didn't really know what to say. "I'm gonna go get ready for breakfast." With that said, Donghae left the room after poking at Eunhyuk's cheek playfully.

He went back to his own room and got some clothes from his closet. He picked out a pair of gray jeans and a black wife-beater. After his clothes were chosen, he decided to take a quick shower. None of the other guys were going to be awake yet anyway. So he decided he should take his chance and take the bathroom first.

On the other hand, Eunhyuk just collapsed back into his bed and tried to fall back asleep. He couldn't though. Once he was awake, he was going to stay awake until bed time came again. Sighing, he decided to just get changed. Walking over to his closet, he picked out a pair of light blue jeans and a white short-sleeved T-shirt. It was summer and he figured he would just wear something light for that day.

Once he was done changing into his clothes, he walked into the second bathroom of the house and brushed his teeth. After that, he walked into the kitchen and looked for some food to eat. He checked everywhere. In the cupboards, the refrigerator, the drawers... There was no food.

Donghae came out of the shower minutes later and showed up in the kitchen. "Anything to eat?" he asked Eunhyuk.

"Noooooo... There's no food. At all," Eunhyuk pouted. "Let's go grocery shopping!" He looked to Donghae with a grin. Grocery shopping would be fun. Especially since he wasn't a good shopper.

"Waaahhh, but I'm too lazyyyy..." Donghae whined.

"Then I guess we won't have anything to eat for breakfast then..." Eunhyuk stated.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL COME!" Donghae said. He went to get his wallet from the room and wondered why he was getting his wallet. Shouldn't it be Eunhyuk since he was the one who wanted to go grocery shopping? Shrugging to himself, he figured he would pay. They took money from each other a lot anyway.

"We're going to the supermaket ~ We're going to the supermarket ~" Eunhyuk sang quietly to himself, being the silly person he was.

"Why are you so happy about going to a supermarket...?" Donghae asked, looking at Eunhyuk weirdly.

"What? I can't just make up songs and sing them happily?" Eunhyuk asked, raising a brow at Donghae.

"You make weird songs," Donghae said, laughing a bit. "Come on, come on~ Let's go! I'm hungry!"

With that said, the two best friends from Super Junior walked out the door of their house without telling the other four who lived in the house where they were going. They had also forgotten to write a note. But they could be reached through their cell phones. It wasn't like they were going to take long anyway. Plus, the other four would probably sleep in until lunch time or something. They did party pretty hard last night. It was a wonder how Donghae and Eunhyuk could manage to wake up at seven o'clock in the morning and still be pretty hyped up.


	2. The Super Cart

It was a pretty short walk to the supermarket from the boys' apartment. Donghae and Eunhyuk arrived after less than ten minutes of walking. They enjoyed walking, so it didn't bother them too much. They also had some fun on their walk. They both started singing random songs that they came up after seeing some things that 'inspired them' to come up with a song on their walk to the supermarket. They sang about a stray dog, a tyrant, trees, the sky, brick walls, rails, and a lot of other random things.

"There's a dog ~ There's a dog!  
And it's gray, it's gray, it's gray.  
It's a stray, it's a stray ~  
Cute doggy goes bark, bark!"

Donghae and Eunhyuk both laughed at their stupid songs as they continued walking. A few by-passers stared at them strangely, but they ignored them. They lived in the part of town where no one knew Super Junior, so they were safe to walk around freely without having to put on any disguises or being chased by crazy fanatics.

"Dogs pee on tyrants.  
Some pee on trees ~  
They do it while they look…  
IN THE SKY! Or at brick walls ~"

The two men definitely had better talent than that. They were just simply fooling around like they always did. Just because they were above the age of twenty didn't mean they were mature. Adults could be immature and fun too! Well, they both still considered themselves 'teenagers'.

After a few more strange songs, they arrived in front of the supermarket. "I'll get the cart!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, rushing over to the organized line of carts to the left of the supermarket's entrance. Once he got it, he pushed it toward Donghae and grinned. "Would you like a ride in this sexy car?" he asked.

"Of course!" Donghae laughed and hopped in. People could think of them as however they wanted. They could really care less. It was their lives and they could live it the way they wanted to. And going around the supermarket while riding a cart was one of the ways they wanted to do things.

"Okay! Get ready~!" Eunhyuk exclaimed as he started pushing Donghae somewhat quickly toward the entrance of the doors. When the cart rolled onto the mat in front of the entrance doors, the automatic sliding doors opened and Eunhyuk was granted the ability to enter the market.

Stares were expected from people when the two boys entered. They looked at each other, blinked a few times, shrugged, and then continued their journey into the supermarket. "So, what should we look for first?" Donghae asked, looking around the place. There were a ton of things he wanted, but he wanted to save money, so he only wanted to buy the things they really needed.

"We'll need some eggs, milk, ramen, meat, and vegetables," Eunhyuk replied, just listing the daily things he ate at home.

"OH! I know the best kind of ramen in the world!" Donghae exclaimed, grinning.

Eunhyuk laughed and charged a fist into the air. "Then to the ramen section it is!" With that stated, he pushed the cart with Donghae inside around the supermarket to look for the ramen section. All he knew that the ramen bags were usually placed inside big boxes. So he looked for the section with the most boxes. After a while of pushing Donghae around, he found the ramen section way in the back of the supermarket.

"Get that box way up there! The one that says 'Shin Ramyun'!" Donghae stated, pointing at the box on the top shelf. "Get two boxes!"

"Okay, okay. Stop being so impatient," Eunhyuk said with a small chuckle as he looked for a way to get the two boxes at the top. If he took the ones from the bottom, the whole stack would fall over. "I'm going to go look for a stool…they should have one around here…You wait here!"

Donghae nodded and watched as Eunhyuk walked away. He hummed a soft tune to himself as he sat in the cart and waited patiently for his friend to come back. As he sat there, he noticed a rather beautiful female looking through the boxes of ramen. He blushed a bit when she looked over and giggled at him.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked, giggling once more. Who wouldn't giggle at the sight of a grown up man in a shopping cart?

"Uhhhh…" Donghae was speechless. He didn't really know how to answer that question. "I'm waiting for my friend to come back."

"In a shopping cart?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Well, who said men couldn't ride in shopping carts?" Donghae said with a laugh.

"Hm, I guess that statement is true," the female stated. She continued to look through the brands of ramen and decided on Shin Ramyun. She jumped and tried to reach for it. "Um, hey. Can you help me get that box up there please?" she asked, looking at Donghae.

"Good choice of ramen," Donghae stated with a grin. "But I don't think I can actually reach it… That's why I'm waiting for my friend to come back with a stool."

"Ohh..Would you mind if I stayed and wait too? I really want that box of ramen," the female said, smiling innocently at Donghae.

Donghae smiled back and nodded. "Of course!" He examined her features. She looked about the same age as he was, maybe a little younger. She had beautiful black hair and nice skin. Her eyes 'sparkled' in the light.

"My name's Kyon," the female introduced. "What's yours?" She was just trying to create a short conversation while waiting for the male's friend to come back from wherever he was.

"I'm Donghae," Donghae replied, extending a hand out to Kyon. "Nice to meet you."

Kyon smiled and shook Donghae's hand, blushing a bit. She thought he was a cute guy. "Pleasure to meet you too," she responded.

"I found a stool!" Eunhyuk exclaimed when he saw Donghae still in the cart. He stopped where he was when he saw Donghae and that girl shaking hands. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach but couldn't decipher what it was.

"Took you long enough, Eunhyuk!" Donghae exclaimed chuckling. He watched as his friend put the stool near the place where the Shin Ramyun boxes were placed and stood on top of it to get the boxes. "Would you mind getting a box for Kyon too?" he called up.

"Of course I don't mind," Eunhyuk said with a small smile as he got a box and handed one to the girl named Kyon.

"Thank you," Kyon stated, looking up at Eunhyuk. "I really appreciate it." She bowed as a thank you and then looked at both Donghae and Eunhyuk at the same time. "Well, I think I should go now. I have a very important appointment and I can't afford to be late. It was nice meeting you two! Thank you again!" With that said, she left with the box of ramen.

After getting two boxes of ramen, Eunhyuk hopped off of the stool and put the boxes on Donghae's lap in the cart. "Who was that?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Oh, just some girl I met," Donghae said, not really thinking much of it.

"Oh," Eunhyuk simply said. It was just a one-time meeting. There was nothing to be jealous of. Ah, jealousy. So that was the feeling in his stomach. After a moment of silence, he snapped back into reality. "Let's go get the other stuff!" he said in joy.

"Okay!" Donghae shouted back, ecstatic.

The two males then proceeded with their grocery shopping.


	3. That One Cute Girl

After about one hour of going around the supermarket, Eunhyuk and Donghae successfully gathered up all the things they needed. They also found a few extra things they could use around the house. Like backscratchers, sponges, and things like that. Once they were sure they had everything they needed, Eunhyuk pushed the shopping cart toward the checkout line and put the items on the counter since no one was in front of them. Once all of the items were on the counter, they waited patiently for the cashier to go through all their things and give them the total price.

"Your total is 29,622 won," said the cashier.

Eunhyuk and Donghae both pulled out their wallets and took out thirty thousand won. They both exchanged glances.

"Let me pay~" Donghae said.

"No! I wanna pay!" Eunhyuk retorted.

"Too bad! I'm paying!" Donghae shouted, shoving the money into the cashier's hands. "Ha!"

Eunhyuk pouted. "I'm paying the next time we buy something!"

"Not if I pay first," Donghae said, smirking.

The cashier looked at the two boys weirdly, just like the other by-passers had, while she gave Donghae his change. First of all, a man Donghae's age shouldn't be in a shopping cart. Second of all, they argued a bit too loudly.

"Thank you for shopping here. Have a good day," she said with a small, friendly smile at the two boys.

After taking all the grocery bags and placing them neatly in the cart and on top of Donghae, Eunhyuk pushed the cart out of the supermarket and took out the grocery bags. He carried the bags and started to walk toward the direction of their home, pretending like he had forgotten Donghae there.

"HEYYY!! COME BAAACK!" Donghae hollered.

"Huh? Eunhyuk…Do you hear something?" Eunhyuk asked himself, looking around playfully. He laughed when he looked at Donghae and walked back to him. "Oops. I guess I forgot about you." The male stuck his tongue out playfully at the other before putting the grocery bags on the ground.

"Help me get out!" Donghae said, spreading his arms out and up at Eunhyuk so the slightly older male could help him out of the shopping cart.

"Or I can just let you stay in there forever and ever until you have the guts to get out by yourself!" Eunhyuk said, stroking his chin with his hand as he thought for a moment. He snickered before he finally helped Donghae out of the shopping cart.

"And just because you said that, I'm not helping you carry the groceries!" Donghae stated, laughing as he began to run away from Eunhyuk, toward the direction of their home.

"Hey! Come back here! That's not fair!" Eunhyuk yelled out, picking up the grocery bags after placing the cart back where it belonged. He then proceeded to run after Donghae, yelling the male's name so the male would stop.

Once Donghae got tired of running, he slowly skidded to a stop. He started to pant a bit and turned back to look at Eunhyuk to see if the male was going to catch up to him.

Speeding up once Donghae stopped, Eunhyuk finally caught up to Donghae. "You mean… person…" the male said, panting softly. The two of them stopped and stood there for a while until they both caught their breath. "I'm never gonna go shopping with you again!"

"Awww, Hyukkie don't be that way," Donghae said, playfully hugging Eunhyuk. "I'll help you with the groceries~"He then took half of the grocery bags Eunhyuk was holding and held them before starting to walk again.

Eunhyuk tensed up a bit and blushed slightly when Donghae hugged him. He didn't know why he was blushing all of a sudden. Donghae and he hugged each other a great number of times in many playful ways. But for some reason, Eunhyuk was starting to feel a little more strange feelings in his stomach every time Donghae hugged him nowadays. What was happening to him?

He brushed off the subject and looked to Donghae with a smile. "We better get home quick, otherwise the guys are going to wonder where we are and starve to death!" he stated, walking alongside Donghae.

About ten minutes passed before the two boys were finally back at the house again. "We're hooooome!" they both called out in unison, grinning devilishly at each other. They knew a few of the guys were still sleeping, so they purposely did that to wake them up.

Eunhyuk walked toward the kitchen to put all the food into the places they belonged and Donghae followed, doing the same. Once they were done, they looked at each other. "Who's going to cook the breakfast?" the two asked at the same time, then eyed each other.

"How about we both just eat ramen?" Donghae asked. "It's the easiest thing to make."

"Deal!" With that answer set, Eunhyuk grabbed one of the boxes of ramen and opened it. He took out two bags and threw one to Donghae. Donghae caught the bag of noodles and they both then began to cook their ramen.

Five minutes passed and their bowls of ramen were done. They both sat at the table and began to eat quietly. There wasn't much they could talk about, until Donghae suddenly said something unexpected.

"So, what do you think about that girl, Kyon, from earlier?" he asked. "She was pretty cute, wasn't she?"

Eunhyuk nearly choked on his ramen when that question came out. He swallowed his food and coughed a bit as some of the spice crawled into the back of his throat. "Wh-What?" he asked, surprised that Donghae would ask about something like that. He never really did talk about girls much, at least not around him.

"Well, I'm just saying…" Donghae murmured. He slurped a bit of the soup from his ramen before he started speaking again. "She looked like a nice girl. I wonder why we've never seen her around before."

"Maybe it's because we never really go to the supermarket," Eunhyuk said with a small chuckle after he pulled himself back together. Here comes the jealous feeling again. Why was he feeling jealous of that girl all of a sudden? Was it because he was afraid Donghae would meet her again and they would end up becoming friends? Maybe he was just scared that Donghae would get tired of hanging out with him and leave him for that Kyon girl.

No. That couldn't happen… He doubted Donghae and that girl would meet again. That was a one-time only meet! Ha! He was saved! But…What if they did meet again? For all he knew, that girl could be living somewhere around their part of the neighborhood.

"I guess that's true," Donghae said, nodding and thinking about her for a few more moments. Something about her just got him interested in her and he wanted to get to know her a bit more. He just didn't know how they would meet again. Thoughts just kept invading his mind as he sat there, not eating for a moment.

"Donghae?" Eunhyuk called out when he noticed the other male was spacing out. Reaching across the table, he waved his hand in front of the male's face. When he didn't get a response, he lightly tapped at the younger male's face. "Hellooooo?"

Donghae snapped out of his train of thoughts when Eunhyuk lightly tapped him. "Eh?" He hadn't realized he was spacing out.

"Stop daydreaming and finish your ramen! It's going to get cold!" Eunhyuk stated in a false happy tone. He was actually starting to worry about their friendship now that he actually thought about the possibilities of them not being friends anymore. They've been friends for quite a while…What if Donghae got bored of him?

"Heh, sorry," Donghae apologized for zoning out. He continued to eat his ramen in silence.

Sighing, Eunhyuk let go of all his negative thoughts and continued to eat his ramen. He didn't really say anything because he didn't have anything to say and he felt a bit awkward.

"So, Hyukkie, what are we going to do today?" Donghae asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I don---" Eunhyuk started to reply, but was interrupted.

"WE'RE GOING TO GO HIKING~!!!!" Kangin exclaimed, interrupting the two boys' conversation.

"Whaa? Who planned that? How come we never heard anything about hiking…" Donghae asked, confused.

"Eeteuk just decided a few minutes ago," Kangin stated shrugging and pointing behind him where Eeteuk stood as he stole a bit of Eunhyuk's ramen and then Donghae's ramen.

"Yup! We're going to go hiking with whoever wants to join us from our group~" Eeteuk stated with a grin.

Donghae and Eunhyuk didn't notice Kangin had stolen some of their noodles, but they wouldn't really care if they did notice. They were both kind of excited about this hiking trip. They would be able to hang out with their friends and bond some more. What could be better than that?


	4. Heartburn

Minute after minute, more of the boys woke up. After Eeteuk had come out, Kibum and Heechul came out from their rooms too. They all shared a house since they enjoyed each other's presence so much.

"Yooooo!!!" Heechul exclaimed happily. He had just found out from Kibum that they were all going to go hiking. Well, only the people who wanted to go camping were going. It wasn't really like Eeteuk could force them all to go. But anyway, Heechul wanted to go, thus explaining why he was so happy.

"Good morning everyone," Kibum greeted, smiling at everyone in the kitchen.

"Who else is coming?" Eunhyuk asked, looking over at Eeteuk, expecting him to know the answer.

"Uh… Well, they said they'll come in half an hour or so if they want to come," Eeteuk replied. "That way, we all have time to get whatever we need for hiking." As he spoke, he got a few eggs out from the refrigerator. "Anyone want some fried eggs?" he asked while he cracked the eggs onto a pan he had set up a few minutes ago.

"I do!" Kangin stated almost right after Eeteuk had asked that question.

"I'd love some~" Heechul said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm alright," Kibum said, not feeling very hungry that morning. He moved away from the entrance and exit of the kitchen to sit down at the table where Donghae and Eunhyuk sat at.

"Well, since we're already done eating, why don't we go get our stuff ready, Hyukkie?" Donghae asked, looking at Eunhyuk with a smile.

Eunhyuk thought for a while. "I don't really want to go…" he thought. He wanted to stay back and think about a few things some more. He wouldn't be able to think much if he went with the guys.

"Why not?" Donghae asked, frowning a bit. He sensed something was wrong with Eunhyuk, ever since they encountered Kyon. "Please come," he begged, pouting. "It won't be fun if you don't come!"

"That's right!" Heechul said, supporting Donghae. "Don't be a party-pooper! Come!"

"The more the merrier~" Kibum stated. He didn't want any of the Super Junior members missing out on such a great opportunity to bond some more, but then he couldn't really make them go. At least he could persuade them though.

"Fine, fine, fine…" With a sigh of defeat, Eunhyuk gave up. He had a grin on his face now. He felt happy that Donghae and all of his friends wanted him to go. All thoughts of that Kyon girl left his mind as he was excited to go on this hiking trip. He didn't care about that girl anymore. He passed her off as the one-time-meet person. He wasn't going to let her ruin his and Donghae's friendship, uh, his bonding time with his friends...

"Let's go then!" Donghae exclaimed, grabbing Eunhyuk's arm and dragging him upstairs to where their rooms were. When they were up there, Donghae stopped and decided something. "I'll help you pack your stuff first and then you can help me later. That way, it will be faster." With that said, he pushed Eunhyuk toward the direction of the male's room and looked around for a backpack.

It took the two at least fifteen minutes to decide what they were going to take with them on the hiking trip. They weren't exactly sure what they would need. Eunhyuk decided to pack some water bottles, some small towels, and a few other minor things that he thought they would need. While they started packing, they both decided to just use one backpack. They would both take turns carrying the backpack while they hiked. Donghae made sure to put a camera in the small pocket of the backpack as well as some clean socks just in case their feet got all sweaty and nasty.

After thirty minutes, they both finished packing and went back downstairs into the kitchen with their backpack. They placed it in the corner and looked at the new faces. There was Sungmin, Ryeowook, and Yesung. Eunhyuk counted everybody with his index finger. There was a total of nine members there, including himself. He didn't know why the other members didn't come, but he was pretty happy that there were nine people. Going with nine people was better than going with none, right?

"Everyone ready?" Eeteuk asked. He had rented a bus that would take them half-way to the mountains they were going to hike on. They had only hiked their once and it was a beautiful place. It would take them at least a day to hike around that place, which was why they would only hike through half of the place and then go back down. They could camp up there if they wanted, but they had a lot of things to do.

After a thirty-minute drive of them randomly shouting out things and playing some random hand games, they were told they had reached their destination. One by one, the boys got off of the bus, waiting for their buddies.

Donghae and Eunhyuk were the first ones to get off, so they had to wait the longest. Donghae was kind of distracted from his group though when he spotted a familiar person walking down their way. He squinted his eyes a bit before his eyes widened in surprise. "KYON!" he shouted, getting the female's attention.

"Donghae!" Kyon shouted back, a grin on her lips as she sped up her pace to get to the men quicker.

Eunhyuk stood beside Donghae, his happiness disappearing from him at the presence of Kyon.

"Hello, Eunhyuk," Kyon greeted, smiling a friendly smile at the male, remembering that was his name.

"Hi," he murmured back, not really interested in talking to her.

"Do you live around here or something?" Donghae asked her, not noticing Eunhyuk's weird attitude.

"Ah, yes. I live only a few minutes from here," Kyon replied with her sweet voice.

Donghae and Kyon communicated for a few minutes. Eunhyuk had slipped away from the two and went over to the guys. He couldn't stand there while his best friend talked to some girl he just met a few hours ago.

"Who's that girl?" Kangin had asked, whistling quietly. Just by the tone of that whistle, anybody could tell he thought she looked cute.

"Just some girl we met at the supermarket…" Eunhyuk replied.

"You don't look too happy about them talking," Sungmin stated.

"No I don't," Eunhyuk said, trying to make his voice sound a little more cheerful, but failed.

"Sure…Whatever you say ~" Heechul said, having been standing there the whole time with Kangin, Sungmin, and Eunhyuk while Yesung, Kibum, Ryeowook, and Eeteuk formed their own group.

While the two groups were having their own conversations, Donghae and Kyon had a pretty decent one. They exchanged phone numbers and e-mails, since they enjoyed talking to each other.

Eunhyuk was forced to go tell Donghae that he should hurry up the conversation so they could leave. They were wasting time and they wanted to make it at least a bit more than half-way up the mountains for once. But when he did ask Donghae to hurry it up, Donghae told him to wait a few seconds.

"Would you like to join us in hiking?" Donghae asked Kyon.

Burn. Eunhyuk felt his heart burn in its socket as he heard those inviting words that were directed to the female Donghae had barely talked to for about twenty minutes, including the time they talked when they met at the supermarket.

"Um, I'm not sure," Kyon stated, twirling her long, black hair with her finger. "I don't think I should... I mean, you guys all know each other, and I'll feel a little weird."

Eunhyuk wished Kyon would reject the invitation. Though he had a feeling Donghae would be a little upset if Kyon didn't go. So he couldn't really wish for anything.

"Don't worry! Everyone in our group is very nice and easy to get along with," Donghae said, grinning. "Isn't that righty, Eunhyuk?"

"Yeah. We are," Eunhyuk stated, false smile on his face.

"Umm…." Kyon started to say. "I ----"

OOOOH! CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE MAKING YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT KYON'S ANSWER IS GONNA BE 3 Hehe.


	5. He's Not

Eunhyuk didn't want to stand there anymore. He didn't want to hear the results of Kyon's answer to the invitation. "We're gonna start walking," he said to warn Donghae, interrupting Kyon as she was just about to reply. He turned and walked away, making his way back to the large group of guys. "We can just start walking. He'll catch up," he said to them. They all simply nodded their heads and they all started to walk together.

"Sorry for his interruption," Donghae apologized on Eunhyuk's behalf. "What were you gonna say?"

"Um…I don't think I'm gonna go," Kyon replied, frowning. "I'm kind of busy later on and it doesn't seem like Eunhyuk wants me to go."

"I don't think Eunhyuk's like that…" Donghae murmured when Kyon said that. He couldn't believe she just said that. She just said that as if she knew Eunhyuk as much as he knew him. He kind of disliked it when people did that, but he didn't say anything. "Well, alright then…" he stated, slightly upset. "I'll text you so we can talk when I can."

"That sounds fine to me," Kyon stated, smiling. "You should go now…" She pointed to the back of Donghae.

Donghae looked back to see that his group of friends was a bit far away from him. "Ah! Well, I'll talk to you next time! I better catch up." He ran backwards while waving goodbye to Kyon. Once he felt like he couldn't run backwards any longer, he turned and sprinted toward the group of guys. Once he caught up, he draped an arm around Eunhyuk when he was finally by his side again. "Hey~"

Eunhyuk was a bit startled when he felt something kind of heavy suddenly invade his shoulders. He looked over to see Donghae. His eyes darted around for a moment. There was no sight of Kyon. He felt a relief…like a heavy burden lifted off his shoulder. He was glad Kyon wasn't coming. Plus, Donghae didn't seem too upset that the female wasn't coming. But when Donghae greeted him, he didn't say anything back.

Donghae blinked a few times when Eunhyuk didn't reply to him. This was when he realized something was different about Eunhyuk's personality. "Hyukkie ~ are you okay?" he asked. "You look a little bit…down…"

"I'm fine," Eunhyuk replied. He didn't know why he was still so upset about all this. It probably had something to do with Donghae actually asking Kyon to go with them. That made him feel like Donghae was actually interested in Kyon. Well, he couldn't really blame the male for that. Kyon was a rather cute girl. But then again, they had only met that day. So it was kind of hurtful of Donghae to ditch his friend just to talk to that girl, a complete stranger almost.

"No, you're not," Donghae said, frowning. "You're lying." He could always tell when Eunhyuk was lying and when he wasn't. It was easy for him to determine those two things, especially since he's been hanging out with the male for so long. It was hard not to notice those things.

"No I'm not," Eunhyuk said, trying to sound happy once again. "I'm really okay." He didn't want to worry Donghae, but as much as he tried to act happy and excited, he couldn't bring himself to it. The thoughts of his and Donghae's friendship just kept popping up in his mind as much as he tried to push those thoughts away. He was also wondering what was wrong with him that day. He usually wasn't like this when Donghae met new people, both men and women.

Donghae stared at Eunhyuk for a moment. "I still don't believe you," he said. "You look extremely upset and I want to know why…I think you're mad at someone."

"Well, then think whatever you want to think," Eunhyuk murmured quietly. He knew it came out a little rude, but he couldn't help himself, he really couldn't.

"Seriously, Hyukkie…What's wrong? You're worrying me," Donghae said, not really happy with the attitude Eunhyuk was giving him.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Eunhyuk stated, walking quicker so he was now walking beside Kibum, who was walking with Yesung. Both Kibum and Yesung chatted merrily, noticing Eunhyuk's presence, but not really stopping their conversation until they were done. That was when they both started to talk to him a bit, asking him the same questions Donghae had asked him, wondering if he was really okay.

Donghae stopped walking for a moment and looked up ahead at Eunhyuk. "Did I do something wrong...?" he asked himself, feeling upset now. When he realized he was distant from the group again, he ran to catch up, this time, ending up beside Heechul.

"What took you so long?" Heechul asked when Donghae was beside him.

"I was inviting Kyon to come with us," Donghae replied. "Why is Hyukkie so upset?"

Heechul had a small smile on his lips, though it was unnoticeable. He now knew the reason why Eunhyuk was so upset. When the question of why Eunhyuk was so upset came from Donghae's mouth, he blinked a few times. "You seriously don't know?" he asked.

"No…Am I supposed to know? Did I do something wrong?" Donghae was worried now. He has been worrying.

"He's in love ~" Heechul said in a sing-song voice.

"With who?" Donghae asked, eyes wide in shock. If Eunhyuk liked someone, he should have told him. Eunhyuk knew he could tell him anything he wanted and he would keep it a secret. Why wouldn't Eunhyuk tell him? "Is he in love with Kyon?" He highly doubted that, but he had to ask anyway.

"No! You dummy!" Heechul thumped Donghae in the head. "It's you!"

"Huh? I'm confused…" Donghae scratched the back of his head where Heechul had thumped him, trying to figure out what Heechul meant by that simple statement.

"He's in love with you…" Heechul said quietly but loud enough for Donghae to hear.

"What? That's not true.. I'm pretty sure he's not!" Donghae said, eyes widening again at what Heechul had said. Heechul was probably just messing with him.

"Even he doesn't know he's in love with you himself," Heechul said shrugging. "It's just what I'm thinking from my observations. I mean, it's pretty clear that he's jealous when you talk to that girl. That's why he's so upset. And you INVITED her to come… Why wouldn't a person who's in love with you not be upset about that?"

"Well, because he's not in love with me!" Donghae still couldn't believe it. Was everything Heechul said the truth? Was Heechul just kidding with him? He really wished he knew.

"Yes he is!" Heechul exclaimed. "I'm going to leave you alone so you can think about it~" With that said, Heechul left the male to think alone, catching up to Eeteuk and Kangin who were in the front.

Donghae really needed to think about this. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to this. Was he supposed to be happy that his friend loved him? Did he love him back? What were his feelings towards Eunhyuk? He really had no idea. He intended to find out. But he didn't know how…


	6. Friends

"Eunhyuk, why aren't you with Donghae?" Kibum asked, looking over at the sulking Eunhyuk.

"Uh, I don't know. Are we supposed to always be together?" Eunhyuk asked, looking back at Kibum.

"Well, not 'supposed to', but you two are usually always together. It's kind of expected now," Kibum replied back.

"Oh, well…I guess we just want to talk to new people," Eunhyuk stated. "Aren't you glad I'm talking to you?"

"Hyukkie, are you okay…?" Kibum asked, feeling a bit worried now. "You don't seem like yourself…"

"I'm perfectly fine. Why do you people always ask me that?" Eunhyuk was getting slightly ticked off. He stormed off and ended up walking ahead, passing Donghae and then slowed his pace when he was beside Ryeowook.

Ryeowook turned to him and smiled. "Hello, Hyukkie," he greeted. He noticed Eunhyuk was upset, but didn't want to ask the male anything. He was pretty sure all the other guys had already asked him the same questions over and over again. So he decided to just act as if he didn't notice anything.

"Hello, Ryeowook," Eunhyuk greeted, smiling. He was glad at least someone wasn't worrying too much about him. At least now he could just act however he wanted and not worry about anyone questioning him about anything.

Eunhyuk seriously didn't know what was with him that day. He didn't know why he was acting like that all of a sudden. It all just happened. The whole morning trip to the super market thing was definitely fun. But after meeting Kyon, things just went downhill. Maybe it was Kyon who was doing all this. She just had to enter his and Donghae's life and ruin Eunhyuk's attitude towards Donghae. He hated himself for acting like this over such a stupid thing.

Donghae, on the other hand, was also thinking about what was going on with Eunhyuk. Maybe the male really was in love with him. That could explain the strange attitude after he encountered a beautiful girl after a long time of not really talking to a girl. Now he was starting to believe everything. He started to believe Heechul's words. He started to believe that Eunhyuk loved him.

But what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just go up to Eunhyuk and ask him if he loved him. That would just be plain weird. What if Eunhyuk didn't love him after all? What if it was just a theory Heechul made up? He couldn't be too sure that Eunhyuk really loved him. It would be embarrassing if he just went up to Eunhyuk and asked him if he loved him then Eunhyuk ended up avoiding him forever, thinking he was a weirdo.

PLUS! He didn't even know whether he loved Eunhyuk back. They were best friends. Wouldn't becoming lovers ruin their friendship? He has watched a few movies and television shows where best friends fall for each other and then when they get together and then break up, they end up not being friends anymore. He didn't know if that were true or not in reality since he never really had to deal with anything like that before. This was all a new process to him and he didn't really know what to do about it.

Donghae looked up ahead at his friend who was walking only a few feet in front of him. He wondered if he should run up to him and pull him aside so they could talk in private. He really wanted to settle things with Eunhyuk. He didn't want to end up not talking to the male forever. It seemed like Eunhyuk didn't want to talk to him though. He didn't want to bother the male if he didn't want to talk to him.

All this was really confusing. Donghae seriously didn't know what to do while, in contrast, Eunhyuk just acted as if it wasn't a serious problem at all. Maybe this whole hiking trip wasn't so exciting after all. If they hadn't gone, Donghae wouldn't have spotted Kyon and invited her to come, then Eunhyuk wouldn't have gotten jealous and upset with Donghae. If anything, Donghae shouldn't have talked to Kyon when they met at the supermarket. Then all this mishap wouldn't have happened.

Deciding he should just do what his instincts told him to do, Donghae ran up to Eunhyuk and grabbed his wrist. He pulled Eunhyuk away from Heechul, Kangin, and Eeteuk. They both stopped and waited for the other guys to get a bit in front of them.

"What was that for?" Eunhyuk asked, looking at Donghae with a slightly irritated look.

"I want to talk to you," Donghae murmured.

"Well, you didn't have to pull me away like that..."

"Sorry…It's just really…important."

"What is it?"

"Well…It's more like a question…I want to ask you something…" Donghae felt a bit nervous now. He hadn't thought over what he was going to ask Eunhyuk. Well, he knew what he was going to ask, but he didn't know how to ask it. Was he going to be too straightforward?

"Go ahead and ask me," Eunhyuk mumbled. "But we should walk while talking…" He didn't want to get left too far behind. They might end up getting lost or something. He didn't know the way up the mountains very well. The only person who knew the way up there was Eeteuk since the male went up there so many times.

"Um, well… Um…" Donghae stammered. "I was wondering if…you …y'know…like me…"

"What?!" Eunhyuk's eyes widened at that question. What kind of question was that? He was in no way liked Donghae. At least that's what he thought. Well, he didn't really know, so he couldn't say that he didn't like the other male, or that he did like the male. "I-I don't know what you're asking me…"

"Eunhyuk…It's a simple question…" Donghae stated. He really wanted an answer to that question. "H-Heechul says you're acting this way because you like me…"

"That's not true…" Eunhyuk said defensively, though he was starting to suspect that he did like Donghae because… why else would he be jealous of Kyon?

"If you don't like me…then… tell me, why are you acting this way towards me?" Donghae asked, stopping so he was standing in front of Eunhyuk, face-to-face.

"Because…" Eunhyuk didn't really know how to reply to that question. "I was..." He thought for a few more moments. "I kept thinking that you won't be my friend anymore since you have Kyon now."

"What??" It was Donghae's turn to be surprised. "Why would you ever think that? You know I'll be your friend forever. I would never let a girl get in between our friendship."

Eunhyuk smiled a bit at that. "I should have realized that before," he said. He sighed and looked up at Donghae. It felt as if everything negative in his mind had left. All he thought was that he felt happier now that he and Donghae had settled everything. "Sorry for acting so… weird."

"Heh, yeah… You scared me for a moment," Donghae said. "I thought you'd never talk to me again." It was true. That was the first time Eunhyuk had ever acted like that. So it kind of got Donghae frightened a bit. "Well, friends again?"

"What do mean 'again'? We've been friends and have never broken off," Eunhyuk said, raising a brow, turning back to normal now.

"Hmmmm… hug?" Donghae spread his arms out for a hug.

"Umm…If you can catch me first!" Eunhyuk grinned and started running toward the direction of where the other guys were. "Ha~! Can't catch me!"

"We'll see about that!" Donghae exclaimed, beginning to run after Eunhyuk.

They both ran back and forth, one chasing after the other. The other guys laughed at them and talked about how childish they were. It wasn't as if they weren't childish too. But they all had fun with each other anyway. The group of guys had started running around crazy as they made their way toward the mountains. Ryeowook had chased after Eunhyuk since he had been tapped on the head when Eunhyuk passed by. Heechul chased after Donghae while Donghae and Ryeowook chased after Eunhyuk because Donghae had thumped him in the back of the head for secretly telling him that Eunhyuk 'loved' him.

Confusing much?

Well, at least they were all having fun.


	7. Slopes

The guys arrived at the start of the mountain after about ten minutes of chasing each other there. Once they were there, Eeteuk told everyone to stick to at least one or two people and for all of them to stay together so they wouldn't get lost. They probably wouldn't get cell phone signal up there, so it was best they all stuck with each other just in case anything bad happened to them. There was a low possibility of them getting into any trouble since they were all grown men with at least some knowledge of hiking. But they just wanted to be sure that nothing happened to any of them. It would be very bad if anything did happen. It was better to be safe than sorry right?

Eeteuk paired with Kangin. Heechul paired with Ryeowook and Sungmin. Kibum paired with Yesung. And of course, Donghae paired with Eunhyuk. Once they were all paired up, they began hiking up the mountain. They sang a tune while they hiked up there. They always liked singing together. But instead of singing one of Super Junior's songs, they sang random tunes about hiking up the mountains and such. Something about their events always made them want to write a random song about the event that usually never really made sense. Singing was fun though, and that was all that mattered to them. The songs didn't have to necessarily make sense.

"Why are we hiking again?" Kangin asked.

"Because it's healthy and a good way to pass time," Eeteuk replied.

Small conversations took place between the four groups as they all walked up the mountains. It was a good day today. The weather was beautiful. It wasn't too sunny and it wasn't too cold. The weather was just perfect. They were all pretty glad they were going to spend the day hiking in the beautiful weather. If it were on any other day, all of them would have complained and turned back to go back home.

"Hey! Donghae, look! That looks like you!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, pointing behind Donghae.

Donghae turned to look what Eunhyuk was pointing at. "What looks like me?" he asked confused, turning back to look at Eunhyuk with an arched eyebrow. All he saw was a big tree.

Eunhyuk laughed. "The tree looks like you!" he stated, laughing again after. "It's fat and all wrinkly and stuff."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Donghae shouted, though he wasn't mad. He knew Eunhyuk was just playing around. "Well…" He looked around to see what looked like Eunhyuk. He smirked and pointed at a flower. "That looks like you!"

Eunhyuk looked down at the flower. "That's because it's a sexy looking flower!" He grinned and stuck his tongue out at Donghae.

"Pft. It's also very thin and easy to rip apart! Ha!"

"Not even! I'm macho-man!" Eunhyuk laughed at his own statement. The word 'macho' sounded funny to him. He learned that word from an American movie he recently saw and learned that the word meant 'strong'.

The rest of the day went on with strange conversations from all of the groups, mostly Donghae and Eunhyuk's since they talked about so many random things. After a few hours of hiking, they all learned at least something new about each other or had very interesting conversations with their partners. Sometimes they would even sit down and rest as well as take a moment to talk as a big group of nine guys.

"Hey guys…" Kibum stated as they were walking. He had just noticed something. "Where are Donghae and Eunhyuk…?"

That was when everyone started to look around to notice that two guys from the group were missing. That was when everyone started to panic a little. Where could the two boys have gone?

"Donghae!!! Eunhyuk!!!"

Everyone shouted their names and remained in silence for a few minutes to see if they could hear any kind of response to their calling. They didn't hear anything though.

It seems like Donghae and Eunhyuk had trailed off a while ago. They were the group at the end after all, so it wasn't that surprising that no one noticed they were gone until then.

So the story is that Donghae and Eunhyuk had rolled off a pretty steep slope while the guys in front of them were busy talking to each other merrily. Donghae and Eunhyuk were goofing off like always and didn't notice there was a slope beside them. While fooling around, Donghae had accidentally slipped off the edge and rolled down the slope. Eunhyuk, having wanted to help Donghae get up, reached forward to try and help, but had ended up also rolling down the slope with Donghae. They were both now unconscious at the bottom of the slope since they both hit their heads kind of hard.

After about one hour of unconsciousness for Donghae and Eunhyuk (and an hour of the group of guys searching for them), Eunhyuk slowly started to wake up. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He groaned a bit, feeling a bit of pain his back. He stretched out a little before he looked around. He just remembered that he and Donghae had fallen off. He searched frantically for Donghae, finding the male a few feet away from him.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk shouted, standing up and running over to him. The male was still unconscious. Eunhyuk shook him by the shoulder a bit. "Donghae…?"

Donghae let out a small groan and brought his hand to his eyes, rubbing at them. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie…" he murmured.

"Are you okay, Donghae?" Eunhyuk asked, helping Donghae sit up. It looked like Donghae had a worse fall than Eunhyuk.

Donghae's vision was slightly blurred. He blinked his eyes a few times before he could see clearly again. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" He looked to Eunhyuk, noticing they were face to face with each other. He realized how truly handsome Eunhyuk was, now that he got a closer look at the male. Well, he had always thought Eunhyuk was handsome. But since he had a close-up view of the male now, it just struck him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Eunhyuk replied, smiling a bit. "Are you sure you're okay? You fell pretty hard…harder than me at least." One of his hands was behind Donghae's back, supporting the male so he wouldn't fall back.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fine," Donghae said, chuckling softly. "We have to be careful where we walk next time."

"Haha, yeah," Eunhyuk said.

Donghae suddenly tilted over and ended up laying his head on Eunhyuk's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Hae?" Eunhyuk asked, eyes widened a bit. Did Donghae just faint? He shook Donghae a bit again.

"Don't move, Hyukkie," Donghae murmured. He was tired and he just wanted to lay there for a moment.

Eunhyuk blushed a bit, but didn't move. "I wonder if we have cell phone signal here…" he murmured quietly, mostly to himself. He pulled out his cell phone from the backpack, trying to not move too much so he wouldn't bother Donghae. He flipped it open and sighed when he noticed there was no signal at all. It could only be used to call the police. He didn't think calling the police would be a good idea. It would probably take them forever to get there. Plus, the mountain was pretty unknown.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Donghae asked, worried. He didn't want to be stuck there forever.

"I'm sure they will…You should just rest for a bit. You seem really tired," Eunhyuk stated, more worried about Donghae than himself.

Donghae nodded and moved so that he was now lying on Eunhyuk's lap. He closed his eyes again and ended up falling asleep soon after.

Eunhyuk looked down at Donghae and smiled a bit. The male was cute, extremely cute. He had always noticed that, but never really said anything about that. Now he had a chance of looking at Donghae for a while since the male was sleeping.

It was then that Eunhyuk was slowly starting to believe he was truly falling for Donghae. Maybe Heechul was right. Maybe he did love Donghae. That explained his jealousy and how he always acted when he was with Donghae. He looked at Donghae's sleeping face, smiling a bit. Maybe being in love with Donghae wasn't all that bad. Plus… it seemed there was a possibility of Donghae liking him back.


	8. Saved

A few hours passed and the sky was starting to get a little darker. Eunhyuk had ended up falling asleep after sitting in silence and watching Donghae sleep for a while. The group of boys had separated from each other to look for Donghae and Eunhyuk after agreeing on a meeting point after they searched their areas correctly. Kibum and Yesung went back, and Kangin and Eeteuk had gone to the left to look for the two missing boys while Heechul, Ryeowook, and Sungmin went to the right. Throughout the mountains, the names of Donghae and Eunhyuk could be heard called out loudly by those seven men.

Kibum and Yesung had made the right choice of going back, since that was where Eunhyuk and Donghae had fallen off. They both shouted the two missing boys' names as loud as they could. It wasn't that hard for them to shout loudly since they were both great singers.

Eunhyuk, having heard his name and Donghae's name being called, slowly woke up. He heard their names being called softly, which meant the guys who were looking for them were still a few feet away. He decided he would shout later when he heard the names being called louder. He didn't want to wake up Donghae just yet. He wanted Donghae to get as much rest as possible.

It would have helped Kibum and Yesung a whole lot if Eunhyuk had shouted back at them though. If Eunhyuk yelled back at them, then they would have been able to follow the male's voice to find them.

"Yesung, do you think they'll be okay?" Kibum asked, worried about his friends.

Yesung gave Kibum a reassuring smile and squeezed Kibum's shoulder gently in a reassuring way, just to try and comfort him. "I'm sure they'll be fine, Kibum," he stated in a sure tone. "I mean… What could possibly happen to them here?"

Kibum took Yesung's words into consideration and nodded. "I guess so... They're pretty smart…" he murmured.

"And they also have each other," Yesung said. "They can take care of each other. Nothing can happen to them if they've got one another."

Kibum nodded once again at that. Yesung sure knew how to make a person feel better. A small smile spread on Kibum's lips and he began to shout Donghae and Eunhyuk's names again. Yesung did the same after.

As the voice seemed to get closer and closer, Eunhyuk decided it was best he screamed for them to come and help them. "HEEEELP!!!" he shouted as loud as he could. "WE'RE OVER HERE!!! LISTEN TO MY VOICE!!!"

Kibum and Yesung both looked at each other, both aware of the voice that belonged to Eunhyuk. "It's that way!" Kibum said, pointing to the direction he heard the voice from. Yesung nodded in agreement and they both started running and shouting the names again.

Donghae had woken up in startlement when Eunhyuk had suddenly started to shout out really loudly. He sat up and rubbed at his blurry eyes before looking at Eunhyuk, squinting his eyes to try and see in the slight darkness. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I heard some guys' voices," Eunhyuk said, a grin of hope on his lips. "We're going to be saved, Hae."

Donghae grinned at that, forgetting about his tiredness. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," Eunhyuk said, smiling. "Help me scream so they can hear us better."

Donghae nodded and joined Eunhyuk in screaming for help. They both continuously screamed, saying 'over here' or 'help'.

"WE'RE COMING!!" both Yesung and Kibum shouted out simultaneously without even planning on it.

After a few more minutes of running, the two men spotted two others down at the slope.

"Hey! It's Kibum and Yesung!" Donghae exclaimed to Eunhyuk, pointing up at the two.

Eunhyuk looked up, squinting his eyes to see in the darkness. "HEYY!" He grinned. He was happy they found him and Donghae. "Help us out, please?"

"Of course we're going to help you out!" Kibum said, raising a brow.

"We just don't know how…" Yesung mumbled as he tried to find a way to get the men out. There was no way for them to climb up. Looking around, he tried to find something that could be used as a rope of some sort. After looking around for a few moments, he spotted a thick vine. Running over to it, he picked it up and realized it was long enough and thick enough to be used as a rope to get the two guys up from down there. "Hey! Kibum, we can use this to help them."

Kibum looked over to Yesung and then at the vine. "That will do!" He walked over to Yesung and took the end of the vine, throwing it down to where Donghae and Eunhyuk were. "You should tie it to a tree, Yesung," he suggested. A tree would be much stronger than them both.

Yesung nodded at that and brought the other end of the vine to a rather thick tree. He wrapped it around the tree and tied it into a tight knot. "You can both climb up now! But go one at a time!" he shouted, just in case the two couldn't hear him.

Eunhyuk looked over at Donghae. "Donghae, you should go up first," he said.

"No, Hyukkie… You go up first… Just in case it can only save one of us," Donghae murmured.

"Don't be an idiot, Hae. Just go."

Donghae pouted a bit, but obeyed his friend and stood up. He walked over to the thick vine and grabbed it. He began to climb up. It took him about five minutes of climbing until he finally reached the top and was standing beside Kibum and Yesung. "Eunhyuk! You can climb up now!"

Eunhyuk began to climb up the vine as soon as Donghae said he could climb up. He was only half-way there until he heard a small cracking sound. "Uh-oh," he said. It seemed like the vine could only take one person's weight, and when Donghae had climbed up, the vine weakened a bit. Now that a second weight was added onto it, it was beginning to rip.

Everyone heard the sound of the vine ripping. They all grabbed the part of the vine that was starting to get disconnected.

"Don't worry, Hyukkie! I'll save you!" Donghae exclaimed, voice full of worry as he held for dear life onto the vine.

Kibum and Yesung stood on either side of Donghae. All their hands were bunched up together on the vine.

"Pull!" Donghae exclaimed.

They all pulled as hard as they can. The vine started moving up. Eunhyuk started to climb again to make it easier for the three guys up there. After a while, he had finally made it up. Once he was up, Donghae immediately hugged him.

Donghae let out a sigh of relief and hugged his friend tightly. "I thought I was gonna lose you," he mumbled.

"Heh… Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Eunhyuk muttered, breathing a bit deeply. He had panicked a bit when he heard the sound of the vine slowly ripping. He was darn glad it didn't though.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet? We have to get back before they start worrying about all of us," Yesung murmured.

Both Donghae and Eunhyuk blushed at the term 'lovebirds' and didn't say anything about it. For if they even dared to deny it, both Yesung and Kibum would have just made fun of them.

"Alright. Let's go then," Eunhyuk said, pretending as if he didn't hear the term 'lovebirds'.

"Okay~" Donghae said, also pretending he didn't notice anything.

"We're supposed to go back to where we started," Kibum stated. "That's where we all promised to meet each other."

Both Donghae and Eunhyuk nodded and began walking together, in front of Kibum and Yesung.

"Yeah, you two should walk in front of us before you two end up disappearing again," Yesung said, laughing a bit.

"Oh shut up, Yesung," Eunhyuk murmured, pouting. "It wasn't our fault we fell down."

"Sure…" Yesung murmured.

The four of them walked back to where they began. They all chatted happily, making fun of each other and such like they usually always did. Donghae didn't talk much though, being extremely tired from the experience. Eunhyuk, on the other hand, was still the same. He was aware of Donghae's tired state though, so he rushed everyone to walk faster so they would arrive at the bottom faster. Lucky for them, the bus was going to pick them up from there. The bus might have been waiting for them for hours since they were supposed to be there two hours ago.

After a few more minutes, all four arrived at the bottom of the mountains, where they had started earlier that morning. As soon as they appeared, all the guys from the bus ran to them and asked them if they were okay. Both Eunhyuk and Donghae said they were fine and that they just wanted to go back home and sleep. So they all sat down in their seats before the bus started.

Donghae sat with Eunhyuk on the bus. He was so tired that he fell asleep once again. As he slept, his head had fallen onto Eunhyuk's shoulder. He slept with a small, cute smile on his face. Eunhyuk couldn't help but watch him sleep until he fell asleep himself, his head lightly falling on top of Donghae's.

Kangin looked in front at the large rearview mirror on the bus. He chuckled softly as he saw the sight of Donghae and Eunhyuk sleeping together like a couple. "I bet you guys fifty won what they're both going to get together soon enough," he murmured, loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear. He didn't think Eunhyuk and Donghae would be able to hear him since they were sleeping.

"That's a stupid bet, Kangin," Eeteuk said, laughing a bit. "Everyone already has a feeling they're going to become a couple. So no one's going to win or lose anything."

"Oh…" Kangin mumbled. "Well, it was worth a try."

Everyone laughed at Kangin. The rest of the bus ride was a bit silent since no one wanted to bother Donghae and Eunhyuk from their sleep. Plus, the rest of the guys were pretty tired too. So some of them also ended up falling asleep.


	9. Wakey Wakey

Donghae woke up the next day at around noon when the sun shone through the window curtains. He let out a small groan and stretched his arms up above his head as well as his legs. He sighed and lay in bed for a while. Yesterday was quite a day. So many things had happened, but he was glad they did. He got closer to Eunhyuk, in a way, from those events. Sitting up, he smiled to himself. He was planning on spending the whole day with Eunhyuk that day. They could go out and look for things to do. Maybe they could go to an amusement park or something of the sort.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Donghae blinked a few times as he heard the sounds of the beeps. He asked himself what it was before he realized it was his cell phone. He either got a text message or a voicemail. He reached over to the bedside table and picked the cell phone up. He flipped his phone open and checked what it was that he got.

On the screen of the phone displayed a box that said '1 new text message'. He clicked on the button that would view the message and squinted his eyes a bit to read the tiny print. It was from Kyon. The text read:

"Hey Donghae. Sorry I bailed out on going hiking with you guys yesterday. How about we go out for a drink as my apology? It'll be my treat. Text me back if you're up for it."

Donghae stared at the message for a little bit before he shut his phone without replying to the text. He didn't know what the answer should be. He didn't plan on replying to that text until he was certain of what he wanted his answer to be.

He wanted to spend the day with Eunhyuk that day… not Kyon. He didn't even know Kyon. Why was she offering to pay for a drink anyway? It wasn't like she really did anything to upset Donghae… Well, she should have apologized for acting as if she knew Eunhyuk, not for not going hiking with them. He wasn't going to tell her that though. He wasn't sure what to tell her exactly. But he just didn't really want to go out with her that day. He wanted to hang out with his best friend, Eunhyuk.

Flipping his phone open again, he opened the text message and pressed the reply button. He started with "I don't wan—" He deleted the words and sighed. If he was going to reject an offer, the least he could do was be polite about it. After deleting those words, he typed what he wanted to say.

"Sorry, Kyon. But I don't think I can go today. Maybe next time."

Once he was sure that was what he wanted to say to her, he sent the text to her. He put on an accomplished smile before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a nice shower before getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue button-up shirt with a white undershirt.

After he was done getting ready, he walked out of his room and proceeded to make his way to Eunhyuk's room. He didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. "Hyukkie!!!" he exclaimed, jumping on the male's bed. "Get up! Get up!"

Eunhyuk was still asleep. He was still tired and wanted to sleep for a few more hours. "Five more days…." He groaned, meaning to say minutes but the word 'days' just kind of slipped from his mouth.

"I doubt you can sleep for five days straight…" Donghae stated, amused with Eunhyuk's sleepy state. He continued jumping on the male's bed, pulling his blanket off. "Come on! Wake up! You're taking me to the amusement park~!"

"When did I say that?" he groaned.

"You never did, but I did~" Donghae grinned and pulled Eunhyuk up so the male was now sitting. "Wakey wakey!"

Sighing, Eunhyuk gave up and got out of bed. "Okay, okay. Fine…" He scratched his head and sighed once more.

"Go shower and…stuff. I'll make us some breakfast~" Donghae was excited yet again. He had already forgotten about Kyon's invitation for a drink. She was completely out of his mind at the moment. Though, as he walked toward the kitchen, his phone beeped again. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he checked what it was this time. It was another text message.

He was afraid to check what the text message said, but he knew for sure that it was from Kyon. Staring at the screen of his phone that had the box saying '1 new message', he pondered on whether or not he should open it and read it.

Deciding he would read it some time later, he flipped his phone closed and looked through the refrigerator to see what there was to cook for breakfast. He figured eggs would be good enough for breakfast so he took a few eggs out from the fridge.

Eunhyuk came out from his room after his shower. He was dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a white t-shirt with black patterns on it. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. "Why are we going to the amusement park?" he asked.

"Because I want to go on the roller coasters and hang out with my bestest friend ever," Donghae replied cutely as he scrambled the eggs. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"It's not bad at all," Eunhyuk stated smiling. He was glad Donghae wanted to hang out with him. That made him feel extremely happy. "Then it'll be my treat. I'll pay for the tickets."

"No no no! I am the one who is inviting, so I want to be the one who pays!" Donghae exclaimed, splitting the scrambled eggs into two plates. One for him and one for Eunhyuk.

"But you already paid for the groceries yesterday. So too bad! I'm paying!" Eunhyuk stated, taking the plate Donghae had handed to him.

Donghae sighed in defeat. "Fine then…" He sat down at the table in front of Eunhyuk. He saw the grin of satisfactory on the other male's face and smiled to himself.

He was slowly realizing and accepting the fact that he liked Eunhyuk. He wasn't afraid to admit that to himself anymore, but he was kind of afraid of what Eunhyuk was going to think if he told him that he liked him more than a friend. He still wasn't sure whether Eunhyuk liked him or not. It kind of seemed like the other male really did like him, but he was definitely unsure about this whole situation. He wished he could just have a way to read Eunhyuk's mind to see what the male was thinking about him. That would be cool.

"Hae!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, waving a hand back and forth in front of Donghae's face. "Haeeee~ you're spacing out again…." He raised a brow and looked at his friend.

Donghae snapped back into reality and looked at Eunhyuk. "Oh. Sorry," he said, chuckling a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Hopefully he didn't say any of his thoughts out loud. That would be really embarrassing.

"Well, I'm done eating," Eunhyuk said, putting his empty plate in the sink before he started to wash it. "When you're done give me the plate so I can wash it." Since Donghae was the one who cooked, he figured he would do a nice thing and wash the dishes. It wouldn't be fair if Donghae did everything.

After Donghae finished his scrambled eggs, he brought the plate over and let Eunhyuk washed it. He took the chance to read his text message while Eunhyuk was busy with the dishes. The text read:

"Okay then. Until next time then, I guess."

There wasn't much he could say to a text like that. So he didn't bother to reply to it. He closed his cell phone and put it in his jean's pocket. He waited patiently for Eunhyuk to finish washing the dishes.

"Are we gonna go with just us two or are the other guys coming too?" Eunhyuk asked.

"We're going alone ~ !" Donghae exclaimed happily. "I don't even know where the other guys are…"

Eunhyuk chuckled softly at Donghae's excitedness. Well, he was really glad Donghae wanted to go together alone without anyone else's interruption. They'd finally have some best-friend-hangout time. "Okay then! Well, ready to go my dear best friend?" he asked, grinning.

"OF COURSE!" Donghae grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter as well as the car keys and dragged Eunhyuk out the front door. "You're driving!"

Eunhyuk laughed as he was suddenly pulled out of the house and deemed as the driver. "Alright! But don't blame me if we end up crashing!"

The two friends made it to their car and joked around on the car ride, making strange comments about each other that ended up making both laugh happily. It was a typical day for Donghae and Eunhyuk...fooling around and joking around about each other in weird ways.


	10. Park

The ride was only twenty minutes before they arrived at the amusement park. Eunhyuk parked the car in a spot near the entrance of the park. It was a Sunday so the park was rather full. Getting out of the car, the two started planning what they would do, which rides to go on first, and how long they were going to stay there. They decided they would have lunch from the stands at the amusement park and then eat dinner at a restaurant close by after they got tired of playing there.

"I wanna go on that roller coasters first!" Donghae exclaimed, pointing at the highest roller coaster he spotted from where he was standing. "Then for the last ride…we can…" He thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what ride he wanted to go on for the last ride.

"How about the Ferris wheel for a last ride?" Eunhyuk suggested as they walked toward the ticket booth. It was considered as romantic to go on a Ferris wheel when the sky was slightly dark while the sun was setting. And since they were going to leave at almost dinner time, he figured it would be a little dark at that time and the Ferris wheel sounded perfect for a last ride.

"Oooh! That sounds nice!" Donghae stated, grinning. He knew it was a romantic thing, sort of, to go on a Ferris wheel at around that time, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Two tickets to enter the gates please," Eunhyuk said once they reached the window of the ticket booth after a long line. He pulled out his wallet and paid for the amount of won for the tickets. "Thank you." He took the tickets that were handing to him and gave one to Donghae. He was glad Donghae decided to not argue with him about paying for the tickets.

"Ready for some fun, Hyukkie?!" Donghae asked in excitement once they moved away from the ticket booth.

"Of course!" Eunhyuk announced loudly, grinning.

"Then let's go!" Donghae exclaimed, grinning as well.

With that said, the two of them made their way to the gate of the amusement park and waited for their turn to go in. people stared at them, probably thinking they were strange for shouting and being so loud. Some people were probably even thinking they looked like familiar superstars. Hopefully they didn't recognize them as people from the Super Junior boy band. They had made sure to the live in an area where not many people knew them so they wouldn't be bothered by fans.

"Come on! Let's go!" Donghae stated, grabbing Eunhyuk's hand to grad him toward the roller coaster he had pointed at earlier after entering the gates. He didn't even take note of his own actions at the moment.

Eunhyuk felt heat rising up to his cheeks when Donghae took his hand in his own. He didn't know why he was blushing at such a simple thing. It was probably because he was thinking too much about how he liked Donghae at the moment. He guessed skin contact had different feelings between friends and crushes. He let Donghae drag him, kind of walking to catch up instead of being left behind a bit.

When they both got to the line of the roller coaster Donghae wanted to go on, they encountered someone unexpected. Donghae's eyes widened slightly and Eunhyuk gasped a bit.

"Donghae! What a coincidence!" said the unexpected person.

"Oh…uh...Kyon…" Donghae murmured, not looking at her. He glanced over at Eunhyuk to see that the male wasn't so happy with this encountering.

"Hello Eunhyuk," Kyon, the unexpected person, greeted.

"Hi…" Eunhyuk mumbled, false smile put upon his lips as a friendly thing. He couldn't help just mumbling that to the female. He didn't really feel like talking to her. Plus, he didn't even know her.

"Oo-la-la Kyon…Who are these cute friends of yours?" a friend of Kyon asked, checking Eunhyuk out.

Donghae was slightly upset at the fact Kyon's friend was checking Eunhyuk out. EUNHYUK SHOULD BE FOR HIS EYES ONLY! Or at least that was what he thought.

"This is Donghae, and this is Eunhyuk," Kyon ushered as if they were really her friends when they truly really weren't. "Boys, this is Sun-Hi, my cousin. I decided to come out here with her since Donghae rejected my invitation for a drink." It sounded as if Kyon had said that on purpose because she knew it would upset Eunhyuk.

It in fact did hurt Eunhyuk a bit. It felt like…like a small stab in the heart. He was quite upset Donghae didn't tell him about Kyon's invitation for a drink. Then again, he was a bit happy that Donghae rejected the offer just so they could use that day to hang out together. So there was really nothing for him to talk about. Eunhyuk smiled for real this time. "I guess he's too busy with me to be hanging out with you," he said. He knew that came out a lot meaner than expected, but he just had to say it.

Donghae was slightly surprised at Eunhyuk's words and actions. A grin spread across his lips nonetheless. He was glad Eunhyuk decided to say something about it. Donghae was way too nice to get rid of Kyon, as much as he wanted to get rid of her so he could spend his ALONE time with Eunhyuk.

Kyon looked a bit hurt at that statement. She also looked speechless. She didn't know what to say and that was quite obvious. She regretted saying what she did about the invitation for a drink now. "Then I guess I should leave you two alone since you two are so busy with each other," she stated. She grabbed her cousin's arm. "Come on, Sun-Hi. Let's go."

"Awww. But I want to hang out with these two guys. They're so dreamy!" Sun-Hi whispered to Kyon, pouting.

"Too bad, Sun-Hi!" Kyon whispered harshly back to her cousin as she pulled her away. Once they were a far distance from each other, she said, "Can't you tell that they're gay?"

The two females ended up leaving the amusement park soon after because Kyon was too upset to stay. She didn't want to end up bumping into Eunhyuk and Donghae anymore. That would just ruin her mood even more.

Donghae looked to Eunhyuk and grinned. "Nice job, Hyukkie," he said, chuckling softly.

Eunhyuk looked to Donghae and raised a brow. "You're not afraid that I was rude to your friend?" he asked, quite surprised.

"No! Of course not!" Donghae exclaimed, eyes wide. "She's not exactly a friend to me. Just someone I decided I should be nice to. I was kind of glad you chased her away! She was getting on my nerves!"

Eunhyuk ended up laughing at this. He had been so afraid to show his hatred to Kyon in front of Donghae when Donghae had disliked Kyon the whole time. He felt like the sword that had been stabbing his heart was finally pulled out from it and his heart healed. A smile played on his lips for the next few minutes. "Well then...next time you dislike someone, you should tell me so I can scare them off for you!"

"That's a good idea!" Donghae stated, laughing a bit.

"Well, ready to go on the roller coaster?" Eunhyuk asked, grinning. They were finally at the front of the line and the roller coaster ride from earlier was stopping. People were getting off of the current roller coaster and they were finally let in. "How about the front seats?" Eunhyuk asked.

Donghae jumped in excitement as the people were loaded onto the roller coaster. "Of course we're going on the front seats!" he exclaimed. He rushed over to the front of the roller coaster and got into the seat to the left. He waited for Eunhyuk to get in before he pulled down the metal that was going to hold them to their seat so they wouldn't fall off.

"Please secure yourselves. The ride will begin in ten seconds," the intercom stated.

Eunhyuk grinned at Donghae excitedly. "Haven't been on one of these in a while," he said.

"Same here!" Donghae stated. He was kind of afraid he'd be scared of this. From earlier, he saw the roller coaster going extremely fast. He had a feeling he would get dizzy later.

"The ride will now begin."

With that stated by the announcer, the coaster started to slowly move up the slope of the rails. Both Donghae and Eunhyuk looked at each other with an excited smile. When they were at the tip of the top, they both took each other's hands and waited for the coaster to drop.

As soon as the coaster started to quickly drop down the slope, everyone on the coaster started to scream at the top of their lungs, including Donghae and Eunhyuk. The screams were screams of pure joy or frights. The screams that came from Donghae and Eunhyuk were both screams of joy and frights. Although the feeling of being dropped from so high off the ground on a machine was scarcely terrifying, there was still a lot of joy in them. They both had each other and were beside each other. They were both together and were sure nothing would happen to them as long as they had each other.

The ride lasted about three minutes. It went around the course at least twice. Both Donghae and Eunhyuk were definitely enjoying themselves. They laughed together, screamed together. One thing they didn't realize was that they were holding hands the whole entire ride. They didn't realize that until the ride ended and they were told to get off. They had to disconnect their hands from each other to take off the lock that kept them in their place.

Donghae, as well as Eunhyuk, had a blush on his cheeks. They both looked at each other with a bashful smile. "How did you like the ride?" Donghae asked Eunhyuk.

"After not going on a roller coaster for so long, it was kind of scary," Eunhyuk admitted, laughing nervously. "But then it got a lot more fun after I got used to the feeling again."

"Still up for more rides?" Donghae asked, grinning now. He, of course, still had a lot of energy for a lot more rides.

"DUH! I didn't pay one thousand won each to go in here for just one ride!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Which ride do you want to go on next then?" Donghae asked. Since he already had the chance to choose the first ride, he figured he would let Eunhyuk choose the next ride. They could take turns choosing rides to go on. That would only be fair.

"Hmmm…." Eunhyuk looked around for a moment until he found a ride he seemed to like. "THAT ONE!" He pointed at the Drop Zone ride, which was basically a ride where they'd be lifted one-hundred-fifty feet in the air and then dropped down rapidly.

Donghae's eyes widened at Eunhyuk's choice of a ride. "Hm, looks scary…but okay!" Donghae was ready to try anything.

"Are you sure you won't get scared when we get to the front of the line?" Eunhyuk asked, raising a brow.

"Of course I'm sure!" Donghae exclaimed.

"Someone actually died from a ride like this in America…"

Donghae stared at Eunhyuk with wide eyes, quite scared now.

"Scared yet?"

"…."

"We don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

"LET'S GO~!" Donghae exclaimed, grinning. He pulled Eunhyuk over to the line for the Drop Zone ride and stood there patiently. He was a bit scared, but if Eunhyuk wanted to go on it, then he'd go on it with him. It would be no fun if Eunhyuk had to go on it alone. That would be definitely sad. Donghae wasn't a good friend if he didn't go on the ride with Eunhyuk.

They stood in line for about ten minutes before they were finally put into their seats. Donghae and Eunhyuk both sat in the middle of the sixteen-seat ride. They had the best seats out of all the others since they were in the middle. It would be less scary for them since they didn't have to worry about falling out on the sides.

"Let's scream each other's names out when we drop down," Eunhyuk suggested, grinning at the idea.

"Sounds like fun!" Donghae exclaimed.

The connected seats slowly rose up until they were all the way at the top of the ride. Everyone chatted with their friends for a moment before they heard an announcement that they were going to be dropped in five seconds. There was a countdown and then… they dropped.

"DOOOOOOONGGGGHAAAAEEEEEE!!!" Eunhyuk screamed, arms raised and a grin on his face.

"EUUUUUUUUNNNNHYUUUUUUKKKKK!!!" Donghae shouted, arms also raised just for the fun of it.

Once they were at the bottom, and that was the end of the ride. If they went a second time, they would probably get bad headaches and stomach aches. When their buckles were released, Eunhyuk stood up and helped Donghae out. They both supported each other since they were both kind of dizzy from the ride.

"That was scary as heck!" Donghae exclaimed.

"But it was fun!" Eunhyuk yelled, grinning.

"Let's go sit down a bit before we go on other rides," Donghae suggested, laughing a bit.

Eunhyuk simply nodded at that idea and they both searched for a bench to sit down at.

Once they found the bench, they both sat down. Donghae decided to lie down on the bench and laid his head on Eunhyuk's lap. Eunhyuk laughed a bit. "Are you that tired?" he asked, looking down at Donghae.

"No…Your lap is just very comfy," Donghae admitted.

"Well…since you think it's comfy, I'll make sure to not let you lay on it next time!"

"HEEEEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

Just because of that simple playful argument, they both ended up chasing each other around the amusement park rather than resting like they said they wanted to.


	11. Dinner Date

The day went by pretty quickly for Donghae and Eunhyuk. They went on almost all of the rides, even some of the kids' rides (the ones they could fit in). Since they both had camera phones, they took some pictures together. They'd be able to upload them onto the computer and save them for memories. They stayed at the amusement park until around five thirty and left for the restaurant after leaving the park.

"I'm gonna pay for the food~" Donghae said in a sing-song voice as Eunhyuk drove them to the nearby restaurant.

"No! You already paid for the lunch from earlier!" Eunhyuk stated once he stopped at a red-light. He was a safe diver so he never talked while driving. He was afraid that if he did so, he would end up crashing the car.

"But that was only for cheap corn dogs!" Donghae retorted. "You already paid so much for the entrance tickets. So let me pay!"

Eunhyuk sighed and gave up. He said a simple "okay" and brought his attention to the road as soon as the light went green. He took a few turns before he finally parked the car in a parking space. "We're here~"

Donghae smiled and looked at the restaurant. "Fancy~" he said, grinning.

"Which is why I wanted to pay," Eunhyuk murmured.

"Well, too bad~" Donghae smiled innocently at Eunhyuk before getting out of the car and walking over to Eunhyuk's side to wait for him.

Eunhyuk pulled the key out of the ignition and stuffed it in his pockets before he got out of the car. He locked it up and looked to Donghae. They both exchanged smiles before walking into the restaurant together.

"Hyukkie, this feels like a date," Donghae stated, giggling a bit.

"it can be a date if you want it to be," Eunhyuk murmured shyly as soon as they were led to a booth for two and the worker had left. There was a blush on his cheeks as he looked into Donghae's eyes.

Donghae was a bit shocked when Eunhyuk said that. He hadn't expected his friend to say that. A blush crept up onto his cheeks and he smiled a bit. "Then ~ I announce this dinner as a date!" He grinned and looked back into Eunhyuk's eyes. Today was possibly his happiest day ever.

A grin spread across Eunhyuk's lips and he chuckled softly. "I was expecting you to say 'No, you weirdo', but I like the answer you just gave me better."

The two chatted for a while as they waited for a waiter or a waitress to come and take their order. Once a waitress came and asked them if they were ready to order, they both looked to her. She was a young waitress, about their age or maybe a little younger. She was smiling and seemingly trying to seduce either of the two boys.

Donghae eyed the waitress, more like glared at, in a deathly way. "Hyukkie, you order first," he said, turning his attention to Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk nodded and looked into the menu. "I'll just have a salad," he stated. He didn't want to choose anything too expensive, since Donghae was paying.

The waitress wrote the order down. "And for you, cutie?" she asked Donghae. She earned a death glare from Eunhyuk, but she didn't really notice.

Donghae raised a brow when she called him a cutie. He shook his head at that and at that order. "Scratch that. We'll both have a plate of rice with beef-steak," he ordered.

The waitress wrote down the order. "Anything else for you too hotties? Any drinks or dessert?" She really needed to stop calling them those names. She didn't even know them enough to call them that.

Eunhyuk was getting annoyed with the waitress, but he didn't say anything about it because he didn't want to be mean. He did pout a bit though when Donghae ended up ordering something more expensive than a salad. "I'll have a glass of water," he said. He wanted water because it was free. "And don't change my order again, Hae!"

Donghae chuckled softly. "I'll have a glass of water too then," he said. He would have ordered a better drink, but since Eunhyuk didn't want him to, he decided he wouldn't. He didn't want to end up arguing with the male again.

The waitress nodded and wrote that down. "Your food and drinks will be out in a bit," she said, winking at the two before rushing the order to the kitchen and telling the cooks that they should start on it right away. She figured that if she gave them special treatment, they would like her a little more.

"Did you see the way that girl looked at us?" Donghae asked Eunhyuk a bit quietly just in case the waitress came back.

"Yeah! She's annoying me!" Eunhyuk stated. "I don't want her to be our waitress anymore…she's creepy."

Donghae laughed a bit when Eunhyuk said she was creepy. "Don't worry, Hyukkie!" he said, reaching over to lightly pinch both of Eunhyuk's cheeks. "Donghae will be here for you~" He grinned before letting go of Eunhyuk's cheeks and leaning back in his seat.

Eunhyuk blinked as his cheeks were suddenly pinched by Donghae. "You make me feel like a baby," he murmured, pouting a bit.

"Aren't you a baby?" Donghae asked, raising a brow.

"No I'm not!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, feeling offended by Donghae's statement. But he knew the male was just kidding. He was just playing along.

The two males joked around with each other like they always did as they waited for their food. This time, they joked more like a couple than a friend. They flirted with each other, though both of them thought they were just having fun when they both actually had a crush on each other without them knowing how the other felt about them. It's just another confusing love story.

After about twenty minutes, their food and drinks came out. It was a good thing the waitress from earlier was busy with other tables because they had a male waitress this time and the guy seemed more jealous of them than in like with them. That was good for them. They didn't have to worry about the male flirting with them.

"Please enjoy your meal," the waiter said, bowing and then leaving to serve all the other customers.

Eunhyuk and Donghae smiled at each other, simultaneously saying "enjoy your meal" to each other without planning it. They both chuckled at that and began to eat their meal. They chatted like two grown-ups would chat as they ate. Except….they didn't talk about all those boring things grown-up businessmen talked about. They just talked about the band and their lives. They had a lot of fun during dinner.

After about an hour of staying in the restaurant, they both finished their meals. Donghae and Eunhyuk had fought over who would pay for the meal but then Donghae had ended up running to the front desk to pay for their meal so Eunhyuk was a bit too slow.

When they were in the car, Donghae was driving this time. It was only fair since Eunhyuk had driven them both to the amusement park and from the amusement park to the restaurant. "So how did you like today, Hyukkie?" Donghae asked Eunhyuk as he drove. Unlike Eunhyuk, Donghae actually enjoyed conversations during driving. He felt awkward when he was in silence so it would be hard for him to drive if he sat in silence.

"I had a great time today, Hae," Eunhyuk replied with a smile, looking over at Donghae. "Thank you for rejecting Kyon's invitation to go out with me."

"Of course I'd do that for you Hyukkie!" Donghae replied with a gasp. "How can I not do that for my best friend? Am I that bad of a friend to you?"

"No, no, no. It's not that. It's just that…from the way you talked to her before, it looked like you kind of liked her…" Eunhyuk murmured.

"That's not even possible, Eunhyuk," Donghae mumbled. "Because I like you." The last part was a mere whisper for himself. He didn't think Eunhyuk would be able to hear that.

"Excuse me? What did you say? Sorry, I couldn't hear you," Eunhyuk said, although he kind of heard what Donghae said. He thought the male said 'because I like you', but he wasn't sure and he wanted to hear it clearer.

Donghae parked in front of their house and looked to Eunhyuk with a false confused look. "What? I didn't say anything…" he murmured.

"Oh. Okay. Sorry," Eunhyuk stated, chuckling softly as he scratched the back of his head. "I thought I heard something."

"It's okay," Donghae said with a sad smile. He got out of the car as Eunhyuk got out and walked toward the front door. He really wished he had the guts to tell Eunhyuk he liked him. He just didn't and there was really nothing that could help that.

Eunhyuk frowned a bit as he walked into the house. He had a feeling Donghae was hiding something from him but he didn't want to pressure Donghae into telling him anything. He was sure Donghae would tell him once he was ready. Collapsing onto the couch in the living room, he let out a relaxed sigh. His back had been hurting ever since they left the amusement park. He had too much fun that day.

"You should go to bed early, Hyukkie," Donghae said, sitting at the end of Eunhyuk's feet on the extra space on the couch. "You look really tired."

"I'm too lazy to walk all the way to my room," Eunhyuk said with a small laugh. "I'll go later…my back hurts too much."

"Want me to give you a massage~?" Donghae offered.

"That'd be nice!" Eunhyuk said with a grin. He took off his shirt and flipped onto his stomach so Donghae could massage him.

Donghae straddled Eunhyuk's lower back and began massaging the male as they both chatted merrily together. They talked about a lot of random things. Anything that popped up in their heads became the topic of their conversations. There were a few deep conversations they had, but they had a lot of fun talking to each other. That was how best friends were.


	12. Hangout

It was Monday morning. Eeteuk had received a phone call from Super Junior's manager telling him that they would have a one-month vacation starting that day. Eeteuk had asked why, but the manager just said it was a gift for them working hard. That didn't stop Eeteuk from worrying about what would happen to the band though. The tone of the manager's voice seemed to be a little bit off-tone, sounding a little bit worried. Eeteuk didn't ask what was wrong though. He was afraid to ask. He didn't really want to know what was going on, so he decided he would just take the one-month vacation as a good thing. He went and told the rest of the band about it, telling them it was a simple gift for them.

Donghae and Eunhyuk didn't find anything too suspicious. In fact, they both even started to plan what they were going to do for the whole month. Kibum and Yesung did the same, planning with Donghae and Eunhyuk. After a while, the four guys had a whole list of what they should do during that one-month vacation. Anyone who wanted to join them was welcomed.

"There are so many things we can do during this month!" Donghae exclaimed with joy.

"We don't have to worry about work and stuff too!" Eunhyuk stated ecstatically.

"You say that now, but after a few days, you're going to wish we had to work," Kibum murmured.

"Yup, that's true," Yesung said with a firm nod in agreement to Kibum's statement. "I mean…work is pretty fun too. It's not like the other kind of work people have."

Donghae and Eunhyuk both thought about what Kibum and Yesung said for a moment. They nodded in unison. "That's true," they both said simultaneously.

"Now I wonder why they gave us a vacation all of a sudden," Donghae said.

The four guys chatted together in the living room that morning. It was until later on that they realized they didn't have breakfast yet and it was ten o'clock in the morning.

"How about we all go out to eat?" Eunhyuk suggested with a grin.

"Sure! That sounds nice!" Donghae said, always happy to go to places with Eunhyuk.

"That'd be great," Kibum said with a smile.

"Good. I'm hungry~" Yesung said.

They all laughed and stood up from where they sat to go get changed. Eunhyuk had the duty to look for Eeteuk, Kangin, and Heechul to ask them if they wanted to come along. But after going around the house, he couldn't find any of them. He figured they had left to take care of their own businesses so he went to go change.

After about ten minutes, they all met in the living room to decide who was going to drive and where they were going to go. Without much discussion they decided on the café a few minutes away from the house. They could have some sandwiches as well as some coffee there. That would make a great breakfast.

"Hey…where's Eeteuk, Heechul, and Kangin?" Donghae asked, a bit confused when he didn't see either of them there after he was pretty sure Eunhyuk was told to go invite them.

"I don't know," Eunhyuk replied with a simple shrug. "I couldn't find them anywhere…I looked in all the rooms."

"Oh…I forgot to tell you guys that they went to tell the rest of the band about our vacation…." Kibum murmured, chewing on his bottom lip with a sheepish smile. "Sorry…"

"Could have told me that before I went around looking for them…" Eunhyuk stated, pouting a bit. Kibum apologized yet again and Eunhyuk grinned, telling the male he was just kidding as always.

"Why didn't they just call the rest?" Donghae asked, blinking a few times.

"They found it easier to visit them instead…and they wanted to hang out with them for a while since they haven't seen them since the last time we had rehearsal together," Yesung replied.

"Oooh…AW. We should have gone with them! We haven't seen the others in a while too!" Donghae exclaimed.

"We can always go visit them later if you're still up for it," Kibum suggested with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Eunhyuk grinned. "We can surprise them!"

"Can we go now?" Yesung asked in a kind of whiney tone, interrupting the males' conversation about visiting their fellow band mates. "I'm hungryyy~"

Kibum laughed a bit at Yesung's childishness. "We should go now, before Yesung cries," he teased.

With that said, the four boys (I still consider them boys because they're so cute and immature) left the house to begin their walk toward the care. It took them about ten minutes to get there. When they got there, they were directed to a four-seat table. The waiter (thank goodness it wasn't a waitress) handed them some small menus and left so the four could make their choices.

All four guys decided on the same thing. A ham and cheese sandwich with a cup of warm coffee. Even though it wasn't cold at all outside, they thought warm coffee sounded nice. Coffee was always good, depending on people's opinions. The boys loved coffee.

Their orders came out pretty quickly, having to wait only about fifteen minutes while at restaurants, they had to wait longer than that. They were simple orders to make anyway. Plus, the café wasn't really that full. It was at least half empty. People were probably at work.

The boys had a fun chat, being the loudest group in the café. A lot of people stared at them strangely, but nothing bothered them. They were quite used to having people stare at them like they were psychopaths. It didn't matter to them what people thought about them. They still had tons of fans out there somewhere in the world.

After the four finished their meal, they all pitched in to pay before leaving the café to make their way to the other half of the band's apartment. The band split into half to live in apartments, since they found that better than living in a house with more than ten people in it.

Kibum asked if Yesung was satisfied yet as they walked, seeing as Yesung wasn't whining about his hunger anymore.

"Of course I'm satisfied~" Yesung stated, grinning. "I finally got my food after all you talkative people finished talking."

"Hey! It's not our faults we were born with mouths, okay?!" Eunhyuk stated, gasping a bit before chuckling.

"Well…mouths can be controlled…So you guys could have stopped your chit-chatting if you wanted to," Yesung murmured.

The boys insulted each other jokingly as they made their way to the other apartment. Once they were there, each of the guys randomly chose a suspect to tackle from behind since they had the key to the apartment and had successfully snuck in there. Eunhyuk tackled Siwon. Donghae tackled Ryeowook. Kibum tackled Sungmin. And Yesung tackled Hankyung.

They didn't really do much that day. They played some video games, sang some songs, did some dances, partied a little bit, and did the usual things. There was a lot of messing around, of course. That was always expected from a group of guys like them. They all stayed up until very late, walking around town to gaze up at the stars. Once it was about around midnight or so, they all split up and went back to the apartment they belonged in to get to bed.


	13. Lovers

It's been a week into the band's vacation. The first week, they all spent time together at each other's houses as well as at the shopping center, parks, and all those other places. It is now a Sunday afternoon. Eunhyuk and Donghae were packing a few things into their suitcases and duffel bags. Why? Well, because they were going to spend a few days at a beach house alone. They called it their "best friends" bonding time…I like to call it a very long date between two lovers-to-be. They just don't know it yet.

"Hyukkie, are you almost done yet?" Donghae asked as he entered Eunhyuk's room.

"Yeah. I just have to lock this up first," Eunhyuk replied as he opened a new lock and put the tiny keys in his pocket. He then locked the two zippers together so no one would be able to open it without the keys. It was going to be a long bus ride until they reached the beach house, and he didn't want anybody to steal his things. They were going to take a bus with other people because it was kind of like a tour thing. Though, once they get there, they were going to leave the tour group and go on their own. They were basically just catching a ride from people. "Okay! Done!" Eunhyuk exclaimed as he stood up from where he was standing and stretched.

"Yay! Ready to go? The bus is gonna be here in five minutes," Donghae stated with a grin, looking at Eunhyuk.

"Of course I'm ready to go!" Eunhyuk gasped. "When am I not ready to go?"

"When you're lazy and don't want to go?" Donghae laughed a bit, shaking his head. "WELL COME ON! LET'S GO!" He grabbed his duffel bag and put it over his shoulder before grabbing his suitcase. Eunhyuk did the same and they both left the house, shouting goodbyes to everyone even though they weren't really sure the guys were even there.

Once they were outside, they waited in front of the place. They were pretty sure the bus was going to pick them up from their house. The two were so excited that they were literally kind of bouncing on their feet a bit as they waited. They were so impatient when it came to exciting things like this. It was hard for them to stay calm when they knew they were going to do something fun later.

When the bus finally arrived, both Eunhyuk and Donghae stepped into the bus. They didn't have to pay for anything since they already paid for the bus ride beforehand. Walking all the way to the back, they found two empty seats. Donghae had dibs on the window seat to go there while Eunhyuk would be able to have the window seat when they took the bus back home, which would be in a few days. Once they were both seated, the bus started driving again.

"How many hours until we arrive there again, Hae?" Eunhyuk asked, looking at his friend.

"Umm, I think the paper said about two hours," Donghae replied, hoping he remembered the number correctly. Since he was so excited, he actually kind of skimmed through the piece of paper rather than really reading it.

During the two hours of the bus ride, Eunhyuk and Donghae played random games. Such as punch-buggy, I Spy, and other games like that. They just couldn't sit in the bus with two hours of silence. That was BORING. And they both hated it when it was boring. Boringness brought no excitement into their lives. Which was the reason why they were always so immature, playing around and such.

After about an hour and a half, they arrived at the destination. It seems like the bus driver had taken a shortcut and got them quicker than expected. That brought happiness to both Donghae and Eunhyuk since they would be able to have more fun time.

"Hey, hey, hey! Eunhyuk what time is it?" Donghae asked happily.

Eunhyuk looked at his watch. "About three o'clock…why?"

"Nooo…IT'S FUN TIME!!!" Donghae exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Oooh!!" Eunhyuk laughed along with Donghae. "That's right! It's gonna be fun time for the next three days!"

"YESSSS!" Donghae shouted joyfully.

Once again, people looked at the two as if they were two crazy people. And once again, they ignored those people as if they didn't really care too much. They really didn't anyway. There was no point in caring about what people thought about them. It was their lives and they get to live it the way they wanted to. It wasn't like those people could control their lives by giving them weird looks that are usually meant to say 'oh my gosh, stop acting that way, you're so embarrassing to the human race'.

"Let's go put our stuff in the beach house first," Eunhyuk suggested. "And then we can go swimming at the beach."

Donghae nodded and followed Eunhyuk, bringing his things with him. The bad thing about taking the bus was that the bus driver doesn't do delivering for them. It would have been better if someone could just bring their things to the beach house so they could just enjoy the beach before going there. They wouldn't have to waste time bringing their things there by themselves.

It was a ten-minute walk to their beach house. When they got there, they were a bit surprised. They thought it would be bigger than what they were seeing, but they were fine with the size. When they stepped inside, gasps escaped.

"Woooow…this place is really nice," Donghae stated, looking around.

"Yeah…it is…" Eunhyuk said.

The living room was quite spacious. There was a beautiful coffee table in the center with a couch next to it. There was no television, no computer, not many entertaining electronics. The point of a beach house was for them to enjoy the beach, not sit around and watch TV or use the internet all day. Further into the beach house was the bedroom.

"Hae…there's only one bedroom…" Eunhyuk stated when he opened the door to the bedroom with only one king-sized bed.

Donghae blinked a few times and followed Eunhyuk into the room. "I thought we specifically asked for a two-bedroom beach house?" he said, confused.

"I guess they got it wrong," Eunhyuk murmured.

"Hmmm…well, we can just share the bed. It's big enough for the two of us," Donghae said. He wouldn't really mind sharing a bed. In fact, he might even enjoy it.

"That's fine with me," Eunhyuk replied, nodding. "You always end up in my bed back at home anyway." Eunhyuk laughed at that before putting his stuff in the corner of the room.

"Hmpf…Well…." Donghae couldn't think of a comeback to that, so he just decided to change the subject. "LET'S GO TO THE BEACH NOW~!" He put his things beside the bed and started stripping. He had his swimming trunks underneath his clothes. So did Eunhyuk.

"Alright. Ready?" Eunhyuk asked after he was in nothing but his swimming trunks.

Donghae nodded once he was done. "Yup!"

With that simple word, they both made their way out of the beach house and toward the beach. Once they were at the beach, they played around with each other happily. They pushed each other into the ocean, chased each other around, built sand castles, covered each other in sand, etc. There were tons of ways they could have fun at a beach. Some kids even followed them to have some fun with them, of course with permission from their parents. That made the two guys' days since the parents trusted them enough to take care of their kids.

"Are you two boyfriends?" a little girl asked the two as they sat on the sand and made a sandcastle with her. She tilted her head to the side and examined the two.

Donghae and Eunhyuk stopped what they were doing and looked at the little girl, both blushing a bit. "What's that supposed to mean?" Donghae murmured quietly as he looked away from the girl and Eunhyuk to continue his part of the sandcastle.

"You two act like you two are lovers!" she stated, giggling softly.

Eunhyuk stared at her for a moment. "How old are you again?"

"Six~"

"Then you shouldn't be questioning adults like that," Eunhyuk mumbled, still blushing.

"Hmf! I know you two are!" she stated, sticking her tongue out at the two.

The two still didn't answer the question. As if on cue with their wanting to avoid the conversation, the little girl's parents came over to get her. "It's time to go honey," the mother said. "It's getting late."

Eunhyuk looked at the time to see that it was pretty late. It was around seven o'clock. Smiling, the two stood up from where they were sitting and shook hands with the mother and father of the child. "It was nice spending time with your daughter," Donghae stated.

"Thank you for taking care of her," the father stated, smiling.

"We had a lot of fun!" the little girl exclaimed happily. "I wanna play with them again sometime!"

Eunhyuk chuckled softly and pinched the girl's cheek. "Well, you'll find us at the beach for the next three days if you want to play with us some more."

"Yaaay!" The little girl squealed in joy, jumping a bit in her spot. "Bye bye!"

The two men waved at the family of three as they left. Donghae and Eunhyuk both looked at each other in an awkward silence. "Heh…kids these days…" Eunhyuk mumbled.

"Ha..ha..yeah…" Donghae murmured.

"Um…" Eunhyuk didn't know what to say next. He looked up at the sky to see that a few stars were already appearing. "Should we go back to the beach house to take a shower?" he asked.

"That sounds like a great idea…" Donghae stated. "Then we can have dinner."

"Then maybe come out here to take a walk and then look at the stars on the beach?" Eunhyuk suggested.

"Oh! That sounds nice!" Donghae grinned, no longer feeling too awkward about the simple question the little girl asked.

"I'll race you to the beach house! First one to get there gets to shower first!" Eunhyuk shouted.

"Deal!" Donghae exclaimed.

"Ready … set…" Before Eunhyuk could even say 'go', Donghae had started running off, laughing. "HEY! CHEATER!" Eunhyuk shouted as he ran after Donghae. The both laughed merrily as they both ran toward the beach house. They both arrived there at the same time.

"It's a tie…" Eunhyuk mumbled.

"Hm….Does that mean we get to take a shower together?" Donghae asked jokingly, winking at his best friend.

Eunhyuk's eyes widened a bit and a pink color rose upon his cheeks. "Of course not!" he stated.

"I was only kidding, Hyukkie!" Donghae said, laughing at Eunhyuk's reaction. "You should have seen your face!"

Eunhyuk lightly smacked Donghae's arm. "Don't joke around like that!" he stated.

Donghae continued laughing. "You can take a shower first, Eunhyuk," he said, smiling.

"Are you sure about that?" Eunhyuk asked. "I can wait if you want."

"No. It's okay," Donghae stated. "I take long showers sometimes."

Eunhyuk simply nodded and went to grab some clean clothes before he went to the only bathroom in the house. He turned the water onto warm before he got in and began showering. He cleaned out all the saltwater before getting out. It took him about fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed, and get out. "Done!" he announced once he was out of the bathroom, towel in hand as he dried his hair.

Donghae had already got his set of clothes ready. "That was fast~" Donghae said. "I'll be out soon enough." With that said, he got into the bathroom and got water ready. It didn't take long for the water to warm up since Eunhyuk had used warm water before. So Donghae got into the shower stall and began to shower, rinsing his hair and such. Unlike Eunhyuk, it took him about half an hour to shower and get dressed. He liked the feeling of being extremely clean, so spending half an hour in there made him feel cleaner.

After he was done, he got out of the bathroom and looked around for Eunhyuk.

"Ready to go?" Donghae asked Eunhyuk, who was lying on the bed since there was nothing to do other than that without any electronics in the house.

"Yeah~" Eunhyuk chimed happily as he sat up and got out of bed.

The two made their way to a nearby diner, ordering some seafood with a bottle of light wine. They enjoyed their wonderful dinner outdoors of the diner, talking to each other about what they should do tomorrow and what they should do the day after that, which would be their last day there. They both decided they would just go along with whatever they could find to do. Who knew if some random event will occur?

After dinner, they both decided to split the bill so they wouldn't have to argue about who would pay again. It was a good day so arguing was out of the question. Once they have paid, they made their way back to the beach so they could take a walk along the beach. They walked in silence for a while before they sat down in the middle of the beach on a blanket that was left out there to look up at the stars in the beautiful night sky.

"Hey Hyukkie…?" Donghae murmured, looking over at his best friend.

Eunhyuk looked over at Donghae. "Yeah?"

"What would you do if I told you I…liked you?" Donghae said quietly.

"Of course you like me, silly. We're friends," Eunhyuk stated, chuckling softly, obviously not understanding the term 'like' in that sentence.

"No… I meant as in…well, you know…as a lover…" Donghae blushed deeply now as he waited for Eunhyuk's response. He hoped the male wouldn't be too upset about that. That would cause them to have a very awkward night.

A smile spread across Eunhyuk's lips as he heard that. A blush also crept up on his cheeks. "I would do this…" he whispered before leaning closer to Donghae and placed a light kiss on his lips. Both their eyes closed slowly and they both stayed in that position for a little while. Eunhyuk pulled away after a little while and looked into Donghae's eyes, smiling a bit.

"I'm glad we went on this trip…" Donghae said smiling softly.

"I'm glad too…" Eunhyuk stated.

"I love you, Hyukkie," Donghae said, leaning his head on Eunhyuk's shoulder.

Eunhyuk wrapped his arm around Donghae and smiled, looking up at the shining stars. "I love you too…"


	14. Yet Again

The morning sunlight shone through the windows of the beach house. The window in the bedroom allowed light to shine onto the two men sleeping in bed. Eunhyuk had his arms wrapped around Donghae while Donghae had his face on Eunhyuk's chest. Both were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Donghae woke up. He smiled as soon as he saw his current lover's sleeping face. He brushed a piece of hair out of Eunhyuk's face and kissed the male's forehead. He moved closer to him and snuggled with him for a few more minutes. At the moment, he felt like the luckiest guy ever, being able to be with someone like Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight hit his eyes. Squinting a bit, he looked down at Donghae. A smile crept upon his face. "Good morning, Hae," he said in a sleepy murmur.

"Good morning, Hyukkie," Donghae greeted back, smiling still. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?" He was afraid that the kiss had woken Eunhyuk up.

"No, no," Eunhyuk stated. "I would have woken up sooner or later anyway." He moved his arms and stretched a bit before wrapping them around Donghae once more. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked.

Donghae nodded. "Of course I did," he replied, grinning now. "I got to sleep with a handsome guy~" He giggled softly.

Eunhyuk chuckled lightly. "And who is this handsome guy?" he asked, raising a brow jokingly. "Should I be jealous of him?"

"It's you, silly!" Donghae stated, laughing a bit as he lightly hit Eunhyuk's chest in a joking gesture.

"Oh! Well, I didn't know that!" Eunhyuk exclaimed, laughing along with Donghae.

After a little while, they both settled down, going from laughing to simply smiling. "So what are we going to do today?" Donghae asked Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk thought for a moment. He remembered something about a city fair. "I heard that there is going to be a fair today," he stated. "Stands will be put up everywhere around the city and we can just go look around and stuff to see if we want to buy anything." He smiled a bit at that. Maybe if he found something nice that would match Donghae, he could buy it for him as the first gift of a lover.

Donghae grinned at that idea. "That sounds fun!" he exclaimed. He enjoyed walking around and seeing what people have to sell to other people. Sometimes he found quite interesting materials and it always amazed him.

"Alright then ~ The fair it is!" Eunhyuk stated. He looked at the time and realized it was around ten. That was a pretty late time to wake up, especially when they were on a trip. Eunhyuk always thought it was best to wake up early when on a trip because then you'd have more time to go sight-seeing and to do whatever you want. Since they woke up three hours later than they had planned to, they lost three hours of fun and that wasn't cool.

Stretching a bit, Donghae let out a relaxed sigh once his muscles felt relaxed enough. "We should go out to eat breakfast~" Donghae suggested. He didn't want to cook and he was pretty sure Eunhyuk didn't want to cook either.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Eunhyuk stated with a laugh. "I didn't really feel like cooking breakfast."

"Exactly what I was going to say!" Donghae gasped. "We're so perfect for each other!"

They both laughed a bit at that before they both got off the bed, going different directions. Eunhyuk got off the bed on the right side and Donghae got off the bed on the left side. They both then made their way toward the bathroom, thinking of brushing their teeth together. The sink was big enough for two people. It wasn't like they were going to mess up the place or anything.

It didn't take them too long to finish what they had to do. They both just simply brushed their teeth, washed their face, splashed at each other a few times, and fixed their hair. After that, they went out of the bathroom to look for some clothes to change into since they both slept in only their boxers. It was hot last night after all. They had the right to sleep half-naked together. They already had the same body parts anyway.

Once they were both dressed, they made their way out of the beach house and toward the city part of the place rather than the beach, which was pretty much right next to their beach house.

"Where to go~?" Donghae asked, looking at all the shops. He also saw a few empty stands. People were probably setting up their stands for the fair later on. He smiled at that. There were so many stands. He was going to have a lot of fun looking at things later.

"How about to that restaurant over there?" Eunhyuk suggested, pointing at a little shop in one of the corners.

"Okay!" Donghae exclaimed, smiling as he took Eunhyuk's hand and led him there. He didn't care what people thought about two guys holding hands. Love was love. Nothing could change that.

Eunhyuk smiled and followed Donghae toward the shop. When they were both inside and led to a table, he looked around. The place looked pretty nice. It wasn't as dirty as he expected it to be. From the outside, the place looked like it would be a trash. But on the inside, everything was pretty nice.

"What would you two like?" a waiter asked after the two sat there for ten minutes wondering what they should get.

"I'll just have a bowl of soup please," Donghae ordered.

"I'll have the same," Eunhyuk said, smiling at Donghae.

The waiter nodded, told them the soup would be right out, and left to go give the cooks in the back kitchen the orders.

As they both sat there, Eunhyuk looked around again. When he saw a familiar face, his eyes widened. "Hae…look…" he said, showing Donghae where he was looking at. "It's her…" he said softly.

Donghae looked a bit upset when he looked over there. It was Kyon yet again. Why did they always have to run into each other like that?

Kyon looked over and noticed that Donghae and Eunhyuk were there too. She was a bit surprised to see them there. She wasn't expecting to run into them there. Looking over at them, she smiled a bit. Despite what Eunhyuk said to her last time, she still wanted to get to know them better. Making her way over there, she greeted them.

Donghae and Eunhyuk didn't know whether they should just ignore her or reply to her. They didn't want to ignore her since that was kind of mean and they just weren't those kinds of people. "Hi," they both said to the female in unison.

"I'm really sorry about last time…" she apologized. She just felt the need to, though she didn't really mean it much. What was she supposed to apologize for? "I got out of hand…I really want to be your guys' friends though."

Both the men thought for a moment. In all honesty, Eunhyuk didn't want to forgive her. Donghae didn't want to either. But they had to. They didn't want to be mean. Plus, who knew if Kyon would change or not? Maybe she might just be a cool person.

"We can all just forget about that," Donghae stated smiling. He looked over at Eunhyuk. "Isn't that right, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk nodded. "Yeah. A situation like that shouldn't be able to hold back a friendship between us."

Kyon grinned after the two said that. "That's great!" she exclaimed happily. "Is it okay if I sit with you guys today? I was sitting alone earlier, and I don't think that's fun."

"Sure, why not?" Donghae said.

"Thanks!" Kyon pulled a chair out and sat in front of the two guys since they were both sitting together. She giggled softly. "So…are you two…together or something?"

That simple statement made the two guys blush. It was just like when the little girl asked them that yesterday. Except the little girl asked it in a more straight-forward way, asking them if they were lovers instead of just asking if they were together. There was a big difference.

"I'm guessing from that look that you two are," Kyon said, smirking a bit. "Don't worry! I think it's cute."

"Well, not so many people think the same way," Eunhyuk said with a small chuckle.

The three chat with each other for a while as they ate their breakfast. After they finished their breakfast, they took a walk around the place together. Kyon ended up paying for the meal since she insisted that it was her treat as an apology for their misunderstandings. It seems like Kyon was going to be going to the fair later on too. So Eunhyuk invited the female to come with him and Donghae. Even though he wished it was just a date between hi m and Donghae, it wasn't nice to not invite someone. Plus, he was starting to like this Kyon girl. She wasn't so bad after all. Well, now that he knew she wouldn't do anything to interrupt his relationship with Donghae, he was fine with her.


	15. No Change At All

Once the time came for the fair to start, Eunhyuk and Donghae as well as Kyon made their way to the very first stand in the city. Donghae had wanted to go through all the stands and that was exactly what they were going to do. They were going to go through each and every one of the stands that were set out for the fair. Eunhyuk had his money ready, willing to buy Donghae whatever he wanted. But then Donghae knew Eunhyuk was going to do that, so he had his own money ready in his pocket so he could easily pay for whatever he wanted. He wasn't thinking of letting Eunhyuk waste his money on him.

After visiting about ten stands, Donghae saw something that caught his eyes. It also seemed to have caught Eunhyuk's eyes too. "Hyukkie, isn't this adorable?!" Donghae questioned as he picked up the small statue of two angelic boys with wings holding hands with smiles on their faces. He grinned at it. It kind of resembled him and Eunhyuk when they were together. Happy and peaceful, which was what angels were all about.

"It is absolutely adorable!" Eunhyuk stated, observing the miniature statue.

"It matches you two! You should get it!" Kyon suggested. "It seems like it's the last one."

Donghae grinned at that. "Can I have this wrapped up please?" he said to the person who stood behind the stand, handing it to them. As he waited for it to be wrapped up, he pulled out his wallet and looked for the amount of money that was plastered on the bottom of the statue. Once he had it out, he was just about to pay for it but the person told him it was already paid for. He was confused.

Eunhyuk smiled as he held the wrapped up statue that was put in a box. He had paid for it before Donghae could. He was fast with his hands. "I couldn't let you pay for it, Hae," he said with a small laugh.

Donghae pouted. "Not fair!" he exclaimed. He felt so slow at the moment. He couldn't even take out the money quick enough so Eunhyuk wouldn't have to pay for it. "I'm paying for whatever you want next ~"

"Fine," Eunhyuk said, still chuckling. "That would only be fair."

"Yay!" Donghae grabbed Eunhyuk's arm and dragged him to the next stand. "Let's go!"

Kyon felt like a third wheel at the moment. But she wasn't going to give up on her plan of splitting the two men up. She was an evil little thing. Though it seemed like Eunhyuk and Donghae didn't realize that since her act of innocence was so greatly performed. Following after the two, she tapped on Eunhyuk's shoulder once they were at the next stand. "Shouldn't you go put that statue away?" she suggested. "It's a glass statue and it'll probably break easily. You should probably put it somewhere safe before something bad happens."

Eunhyuk thought about that suggestion for a moment. It seemed like that was a very good idea at the moment. He didn't want anything bad to happen to the statue. It was the only best one he has seen that day and it represented his and Donghae's love for each other so well. He'd really hate it if it broke. So taking Kyon's advice he pat on Donghae's shoulder lightly. "Hey, Donghae. I'm going to take this back to the beach house, okay? I don't want to lose it or break it. I'll be back really quickly. I'll find you two later."

Donghae was a bit upset that Eunhyuk had to leave. "Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked. "Why don't I come with you?"

"No. It's okay, Hae," Eunhyuk said with a small smile. He would have liked Donghae to come with him, but he didn't want to trouble the male by making him walk back and forth. He knew how much Donghae liked the fair.

"Okay…" Donghae said, frowning a bit. "Take care, okay?" He knew how rough people could get here in crowded places. "Hurry back~"

Eunhyuk placed a quick kiss on Donghae's lips before he said his goodbyes and then quickly left to go put the box back at the beach house. He hurried so he could go back to hanging out with Donghae some more. He still couldn't trust Kyon being alone with Donghae, so he started to run so it wouldn't take him too long.

On the other hand, Kyon and Donghae continued to look at the items from the stands. Donghae bought a few things that he could keep as a souvenir and Kyon bought a few things that were for girly uses. After a while of going through all the stands, Donghae felt like they should go and wait in an empty area so it would be easier for Eunhyuk to spot them when he came back. That would make it easier on Eunhyuk because then he wouldn't have to search through the crowd for him.

Kyon took that as a great idea since she had something evil up in her mind. She had a way of separating the two now. When they were at a rather empty area and she saw Eunhyuk coming back, she looked to Donghae and called his name a bit so that he was facing her instead of looking around. Once he did look at her, she forced a kiss upon him. She kept their faces close and their lips touching each others.

Donghae's eyes widened and he tried to push Kyon away from him, but she had grasped onto the back of his head and held his face there. He wanted so bad to yell at her and tell her to get away from him, but he couldn't. He struggled to get free of her grasp, surprised at how strong and how evil she was.

Eunhyuk stopped dead in his steps when he saw Donghae and Kyon kissing each other. He dropped the rose that he had picked from a bush on his way back to Donghae. Anger crept up his spine. He didn't know whether he should walk back or if he should walk over there and slap Kyon for kissing his boyfriend. Deciding against violence, he turned back and walked back to the beach house. Tears strolled down his cheeks as he walked back, unable to think straight. Why would Donghae do such a thing to him? The image of Donghae and that girl kissing was carved into his mind, repeating itself over and over again.

Donghae had successfully pushed Kyon away from him. He slapped her in the face for doing such a thing, yelling at her, telling her that she was the most evil person he had ever met. With that shouted in her face, he stormed away from her. The last image of Kyon was the smirk on her face full satisfactory. After distancing himself from the female, he ran toward the direction of the beach house. He hoped he would find Eunhyuk there so he could explain everything to the male. He was also hoping that Eunhyuk would forgive him. If not, this trip would be really awkward.

Once Donghae made it to the beach house, he found Eunhyuk sitting on the couch in the living room hugging his knees to his chest, chin on his knees while he stared into space. "Eunhyuk…" he said softly, rushing to the male's side. He wrapped his arms around the male. "I'm so sorry, Eunhyuk…." he apologized. "I promise I didn't do anything… It was all her fault… She forced me into it…"

Eunhyuk looked away from Donghae for a moment as he listened to the male's apology. He didn't know whether he should believe that or not. He told himself he should because Donghae was his best friend and he knew that the male would never lie to him. But it was always hard when it came to these things. Frowning, he looked to Donghae. "I hate her, Donghae…I never want to meet her again," he muttered.

Donghae smiled a bit when Eunhyuk said that. "I promise we will never meet her again," he said. "I don't think she'll ever bother us again…I gave her a slap in the face."

That put a grin on Eunhyuk's face. It was hard to stay mad at someone as cute as Donghae. "Good. That will teach her a lesson," he said, chuckling softly. He put his knees down and embraced Donghae in his arms. "I should've known…I shouldn't have walked away like that…"

"Don't apologize, Eunhyuk. None of this was your fault…we should have never trusted that girl," Donghae stated, nuzzling his lover. "I have a feeling she was some kind of freaky stalker or something…" He shivered a bit at the thought.

Eunhyuk had to laugh a bit at that. "I guess," he said. Staying in a moment of silence, he wondered whether or not he should thank that Kyon girl. She seems to have been the reason why he and Donghae were together in the first place. If it weren't for her, he and Donghae wouldn't have realized their love for each other. He wouldn't have been jealous and notice that he had some adorations for Donghae.

"So, do you want to go back to the fair?" Eunhyuk asked Donghae, knowing how much Donghae liked looking around at the things.

Donghae thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No thanks~" he said, smiling a bit. "I want to stay here in your arms forever and ever and ever."

Eunhyuk laughed and kissed Donghae's nose. "That's cute," he said. "But why don't we move to the bed? It will be a lot more comfortable there."

Donghae nodded at that idea. Lying in bed with his lover sounded a lot better than sitting on a couch. It would be a lot more comfortable too. Standing up, he took Eunhyuk's hand and walked to their room with him. He lay on the bed and waited for Eunhyuk to lie next to him.

Once they were both comfortable with each other in each other's arms, they both chatted for a little while before starting to drift off to sleep. It was actually pretty late anyway. A lot of things happened that day. So they couldn't really be blamed for being tired.


	16. End

Donghae and Eunhyuk have been having a great relationship. After they came back from the beach house, the Super Junior boys felt like a whole bunch of new adventures were going to bloom. Everyone was happy for the pair since they finally realized they liked each other and got together. Everyone always wondered why they kept their crush a secret and when they would get together. But now that they were finally together, they were happy for them.

It's been a few months after their relationship began. It seems like the Super Junior band has been receiving a lot of vacations lately for their hard work. That was all. Nothing bad happened to them. They were still a band, still popular. But none of the fans knew that Eunhyuk and Donghae were together. They were planning on keeping it that way.

"Donghae~!" Eunhyuk's voice chimed.

A grunt escaped from Donghae as he further dug his face into the pillow of his lover's bed. Ah…so proud to be able to call them lovers now…

"Hae~! Wake up!" Eunhyuk shook Donghae, bouncing up and down on the bed.

Sighing, Donghae woke up. He sat up and scratched his head. "What is it, Hyukkie?" he asked in a sleepy murmur. He took the digital clock on the bedside table and pouted. "It's six in the morning on a Sunday…"

"I want you to go out with Kangin today," Eunhyuk replied.

"Wha? Why?" Donghae was absolutely confused. Why would his own boyfriend want him to leave? And with another guy too! It wasn't like he had a problem with Kangin, but it was just weird that Eunhyuk wanted him to go out with him.

Eunhyuk had to think fast and come up with a good excuse. "Because he's lonely and doesn't have anyone to go out with. He just wants to hang-out with someone. That's all." Eunhyuk let out a quiet sigh of relief to himself, glad that he could come up with such an excuse.

Donghae flopped back onto the bed and groaned. "Why can't he go with Eeteuk? It's six in the morning, Hyukkie…I'm tired and I wanna go back to sleep."

"Eeteuk is busy," Eunhyuk stated with a frown. "Please, Hae? For me?"

"Then why don't you go?" Donghae sat up again, getting a bit frustrated.

"I'm busy too…Sorry, Donghae. Can you please just go?" Eunhyuk put on the puppy-dog look, whimpering a bit as his hands clasped together in front of his face.

Donghae sighed once again. "Fine…I'll go. Just for you."

That made Eunhyuk grin almost instantly. "Thanks! I love you!" he exclaimed, pouncing on Donghae lightly before kissing the male's lips. "Don't worry. I promise you'll have a lot of fun today."

Donghae smiled a bit and kissed Eunhyuk back before he made his way toward the bathroom to get ready. He was still confused as to why Eunhyuk wanted him to go out with Kangin so much.

Apparently, Donghae had forgotten that it was a special day that day. Everyone knew what day it was. That was exactly why Eunhyuk wanted Donghae to get out of the house with Kangin. Kangin was just a simple distraction to keep Donghae out of the house. Eunhyuk was getting things ready and the other guys were helping him. Eeteuk and Ryeowook were in charge of decorations. Kibum and Yesung were in charge of organization. Heechul and Sungmin were in charge of food. Shindong and Hankyung were in charge of music. Siwon and Kyuhyun were in charge of the cake. Kangin was in charge of disturbing Donghae and keeping him out of the house. Eunhyuk was in charge of getting Donghae the best present ever and making sure everything was okay. He made sure all the food was Donghae's favorite, the decorations were in Donghae's favorite color, the music was Donghae's favorite… Basically, he made sure everything was perfect for Donghae.

If you weren't able to guess what the special day was from all those things up there, then you'll just have to find out for yourself.

"Where are we going, Kangin?" Donghae asked as Kangin dragged him far, far away from the house.

"Everywhere," Kangin simply stated.

"Everywhere…?" Donghae asked, raising a brow.

"Yup!" Kangin smirked as he thought of where they were going. They were going to go to very important places. First, he took Donghae to the supermarket.

"Why are we going to the supermarket?" Donghae asked, confused yet again.

"You'll see why! Just come on!" Kangin held onto Donghae's wrist and dragged him along.

"Okay okay! Stop pulling me!" Donghae whined as he quickly followed Kangin into the supermarket. He followed Kangin to the back, where the boxes of ramen were. His eyes widened when he looked up and saw a huge sign that said his name on it, covering up the middle section of the boxes of noodles. His face was in comparison to "O o O" Doesn't it look like a fishy face?

Kangin stood and grinned as he watched dumb-founded Donghae.

"What's that supposed to be?" Donghae said, surprised.

"Your name, idiot…" Kangin mumbled.

"I know! But why is it up there?!" He looked to his friend, extremely confused right now. He could see everyone around him whispering and murmuring, also confused as to why that sign was covering up the noodles they wanted to buy. The workers of the supermarket were giggling and snickering though.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kangin stated as he took Donghae's wrist again. "Come on, we have somewhere else to go too!" With that said, he pulled Donghae out of the supermarket. He pulled him to the direction of a cab that was obviously waiting for them.

"Kangin, where are you taking me now??" Donghae asked as he quickly got into the cab. "Stop kidnapping me! I wanna go home."

"But you'll love me – well, not me, but yeah – after we're all done going to all the places," Kangin stated.

Donghae growled a bit, getting a bit impatient. He wanted to go home and see Eunhyuk already, even though he has only been away from the house for about twenty minutes.

The car ride seemed very long. It seemed like it has been more than five hours or so, but the car ride was only about one hour or half an hour. Once they were let off of the cab, Donghae immediately recognized the place. It was where they had stopped before to start walking toward the mountains to hike.

"You're gonna need this," Kangin said, handing Donghae a rather large basket. Donghae had a look of confusion. "Look at the ground," Kangin demanded with a grin.

Donghae looked down at the ground, tilting his head to the side when he saw a rose. He picked it up, taking a step or two forward before he noticed that there was a long trail of red roses leading to the mountains. "Wow…" he whispered to himself as he followed the trail of roses, picking each and every one of them up. Kangin followed quietly, that familiar smirk on his face.

After fifteen minutes of following the trail and picking up the roses, Donghae ended up with a basket full of roses, maybe more than twenty. His eyes widened once again, a gasp escaping this time. "E-Ehhh?!"

In front of the young male's eyes was a field full of roses. Well, it wasn't exactly a field. It was more like a whole bunch of red roses put together, covering up the whole entrance to the mountains. In white roses, the words "I will love you until the day there are no more roses" were formed. Donghae looked at it in awe. One thing he didn't know was that one of the roses he had picked up earlier was a fake rose that was personally designed to look and feel like a real rose.

Kangin couldn't help but giggle and laugh at this moment. It was just so cheesy and corny that he had to laugh. "Make sure you take good care of those roses ~" he teased.

Donghae gave him a glare, but he was smiling. He knew who was doing all this, of course, but he didn't know why the male was doing this. "What's so special about today?" Donghae asked.

Kangin wanted to laugh so badly at that question, but he was able to control himself. "You'll find out soon enough," he said. "Just follow me. We have two more places to go."

Donghae agreed to go this time. He was excited to see what would be next. He had a feeling it would be somewhere they have been through, since the past two places Kangin took him to were places he and Eunhyuk had gone to.

And Donghae was absolutely correct. He was taken to the amusement park, which was only half an hour away from the mountains. He followed Kangin to wherever he was supposed to be taken. Turns out he was being taken to the first roller coaster they had been onto. The colors of the roller coasters were different though. The first one that passed by said "I". The second one that passed said "Love". The third and last one said "You". The people on the roller coasters shouted his name. His eyes widened a bit. Were they personally directed to say his name? A guy in worker uniform came to him and handed him a giant stuffed bear that was the same height as him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt like this was a dream.

Kangin blinked when he saw Donghae tearing up. "Dude…are you crying?" he asked.

"Well! You know how easily moved I am!" he exclaimed, wiping away the tears.

Kangin laughed once again. "Well, come on. We have one last place to go to." With that said, the two left the amusement park, Donghae and Kangin dragging the big stuffed bear in the plastic bag (one taking each arm).

"Um, Kangin…?" Donghae called out when they reached the cab.

"Yeah?" Kangin said, raising a brow as he looked at Kangin.

"How are we gonna get this home…?" Donghae asked.

Kangin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he realized he really had no idea. Thinking for a moment, he tried to come up with ideas of how to get the bear back. But it seems like Eunhyuk had already gotten it all covered. A group of four men came to them and took the bear from them, loading it onto a truck. "Smartass," Kangin muttered to himself, chuckling softly.

Donghae waved at his bear, saying goodbye to it before he was hauled into the cab once again.

"Last place then we're going back home!" Kangin exclaimed happily, excited to see the face on Donghae later on when he saw what they have been doing all day.

The ride took a lot longer this time. Maybe more than an hour and a half or so. It was a ride to the beach house they had gone to a few months ago. Donghae was led to the sandy beach. It was quiet except for the sounds of the water and the wind. When he reached the beach, a big heart was made out of a lot of seashells that Eunhyuk probably found or had someone find for him. Inside of the heart were dark letters that Eunhyuk probably wrote in the sand with the stick. It said "Hope you have a … "

That was it. There were no other words except for "hope you have a". Donghae wondered what that was supposed to mean. He turned to Kangin. "Kangin…I think he forgot to write something else."

Kangin shook his head. "Nope. If we go back, you'll see what it means."

It was Donghae's turn to drag Kangin now. "Well then, let's go! What are you waiting for?!" he dragged Kangin all the way to the cab and got him inside, telling the cab driver to take them wherever he was told to take them.

It was another two hour drive to get back home. He and Kangin had been out from six in the morning to four in the afternoon since they made a lot of stops and there was a lot of traffic. Not to mention the time they took to drag the heavy stuffed bear to the cab from the amusement park.

When they were home, Donghae and Kangin entered a rather dark living room. "Hello?" Donghae called out. "Anybody here..?" He flipped on the lights and all the guys jumped up, black and blue and shiny silver flying confetti everywhere, yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" or "SURPRISEEE!!" He jumped a bit, nearly getting a heart attack.

Eunhyuk appeared with a huge grin on his face. He looked Donghae in the eyes, noticing the male was tearing up once again. Moving closer to Donghae, he wrapped his arm around the male, using a hand to wipe the male's tears away. "Don't cry, Donghae," he said with a small smile. "It's supposed to be a happy night." He kissed the male's cheek and grinned a bit. "This is an apology from us all for not coming home to celebrate your birthday last time…Happy birthday, Hae."

Donghae grinned a bit, but the tears weren't stopping. He quickly hugged Eunhyuk and remained that way for a while before all the other guys joined them for a group hug. "This is the best birthday I've ever had guys…" he said softly. "Thank you so much."

The boys partied all night. Eunhyuk stuck with Donghae. It wasn't until twelve midnight that Donghae opened his presents. Each and every one of them got them presents. Even though they were rather strange gifts, Donghae still enjoyed them. He hugged them all, feeling extremely happy that night.

A lot of people say love is like a stab in the heart. Love causes pain and scars. But to Donghae, love was like one of the happiest things he had. He had Eunhyuk who loved him enough to do all those things for him. He didn't know how much Eunhyuk spent (both money and time) to get all those things set up. He was lucky to have someone like Eunhyuk to be his lover…

After the presents were given to Donghae, everyone helped clean up. Once most of the people left, Eunhyuk took Donghae toward his room. He had put on glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars and moons and planets on the ceiling so that they'd feel like they were staring into the sky when they lay in bed in the dark.

"I love you, Lee Dong Hae…" Eunhyuk stated as they both lay in bed together, arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you too, Lee Hyuk-jae…" Donghae said, smiling.


End file.
